Our Fight To Love
by goldengirl62
Summary: jacob/bella fights for the love they have found together,fighting known and unknown obstacle in their way. with some surprises along the way. TEAM JACOB ALL THE WAY/ JACOB/BELLA FOREVER!
1. Chapter 1

I made my way toward my first period class, feeling very angry and irritated at Edward's maneuver the night before. He and his brothers, Emmet and Jasper, along with their father, Carlisle, went on a weekend hunting trip but he had bribed his sister, Alice, with a brand new expensive car to keep an eye on me.

I should have known something was up, when she had picked me up from school with music blaring, a maneuver she used so she could not hear the questions I asked about where Edward was until I was safely locked in her moving car, her all the while feigning innocence, until reaching her house and seeing the most expensive gift.

She wouldn't admit that she would basically be my guard dog, not just for this weekend but for every time Edward was away. All because he did not want me to visit my best friend, who has always been there for me and who I basically betrayed.

In a way I could understand where he was coming from, I could not in all honesty claim to love Jacob as just a friend anymore. I always thought he deserved better than me, though Jacob keeps telling me otherwise. I am the only girl he would ever see, so he says.

The dreams I have been having lately, with Edward spending almost every night in my room, and me being the sleep talker I am, I wondered just what I had said to put him on edge.

When I asked him about his insistence that I not visit Jacob, his reply was always that he fears for my safety around the wolves, which was ridiculous, Jacob would never hurt me, none of the wolves would, they had protected me with their lives from the red headed vampire, Victoria, who is still hunting me, mate for mate. Edward killed her mate and now she's after his, me.

This made me stop and think, because being with Edward again did not give me the same thrill it use to. I am not even sure if it ever did. It's like the feelings I had for him were forced on me, almost like a drug. Can vampires do that, I thought?

Maybe that is how they lure and capture human prey. That would explain my doing all those crazy, desperate things just to hear his voice. It was a drug and I was looking for my next fix... God I was a mess!

If it wasn't for Jake, I don't know how I would have survived. I truly do love him. What kind of person am I? As soon as the Cullens came back, I abandoned Jake and the wolves, the ones who had protected me, treated me like family, and I left them for their enemy. I even wanted to become like their enemy. That is something I certainly don't want anymore.

I had stomped in the house, mad enough to punch a vampire, though I know it would have hurt me more than them, insisted on using Alice's cell phone, whether she liked it or not, and I called Jake, informing him that our plans to spend the next day together would have to be postponed because of my kidnapping, though the worst thing that would happen to me would be suffering through one of Alice's makeovers.

It broke my heart to hear how sad he sounded. He told me I should try to sneak away, but I told him it would be impossible because Alice would know before I even tried. He thought that was ridiculous until I told him about Alice being able to see the future, but for some reason she could not see the wolves, which is one of the main reasons Edward did not like it when I hung out with them. They could not see what I was up to.

It shocked but pleased him that the vamps could not see the wolves, so they could have some secrets from them, though they were not safe from Edward's mind reading.

After hanging up on a sad note with Jake, I called Edward even though Alice informed me he would not have his phone on him while he was hunting. It did not make a difference to me. I called anyway and left a very threatening message before handing the phone back to Alice.

We spent the rest of the night watching movies and Alice gave everyone a manicure and a pedicure. When I was too tired to stay up any longer, Alice led me up to Edward's room, where I thought I would be sleeping on his black leather couch, but to my surprise in its place was a very large iron canopy king-sized bed. I thought it was ridiculous in a house of people, well vampires, who did not sleep.

That made me angrier because I realized this had been planned ahead of time. Edward had no plans of allowing me to spend the day with Jacob at all. He had lied to me, again! He was so controlling and it had gotten ridiculous. His way or no way, it did not matter what I wanted, it never did.

I put up with it at first because he loved me and wanted to keep me safe, but now I have had it. This was not love. This was an obsession and I said as much to Alice, before politely saying goodnight and closing the door in her face.

I walked over to the bed, amazed as I noticed my over night bag. They thought of everything. I grabbed it and went to prepare for bed, knowing I probably would not be getting any sleep whatsoever.

When I had finished, I made my way to the bed, pulled the comforter and a pillow from it and made my way over to the couch that was pushed against the wall. I had no intentions of sleeping on that bed tonight.

I closed my eyes and thoughts of the future began running through my mind. Graduation was in a week, I had agreed to marry Edward soon after, it was the only way he would agree to turn me, making me one of them. It was the only way we could be together, without him accidentally killing me. I had wanted to spend eternity with him. But now...I'm not so sure.

Jake has been on my mind constantly. There is no way I could stay away from Jake. With him, I found I could live without Edward, but even with Edward here, there is no way I could live without Jake.

I had realized that I did want to have kids of my own someday and I didn't want to give up being able to sleep and dream with the one I loved, or having a family meal, and I didn't want to give up the people I loved, causing them pain. I didn't want to give up my dad, mom, and my friends. It would be selfish.

I didn't want to give up everything in my life that made me who I was, the experiences, memories, and people that has added so much that makes me...me. When someone or something new comes into your life, it should add to it, whether good or bad, not take away from it. Shouldn't it? Not completely change who you are...right? With those thoughts running through my mind, I had actually managed to fall asleep.

I woke up with a splitting headache the next morning with Alice shaking me awake saying we would be late for school if we did not hurry. I rushed through my morning ritual, managing to escape being Alice's Barbie doll for once. The ride to school was quiet. She realized my mood and left me alone, saying she would see me at lunch. I knew she would be checking my future, to make sure I did not try to escape to La Push.

I was walking toward my first class, not in any real hurry, when I heard a commotion behind me and the sound of a loud engine. It sounded like a motor bike. I turned and looked behind me and there was Jake, in all his glory, dressed in black jeans, biker boots and wearing a shirt for once.

"Bella, come on," he hollered at me over the sound of his engine.

"What are you doing here Jake?" I asked, shocked, but was very happy to see him and my heart leapt at the sight of him.

"I'm here to rescue you, come on!"

I turned and looked behind me. There was Alice, with a pleading look on her face as if asking me not to go.

"I'm sorry Alice. I have to!" I shouted to her as I ran and jumped on the back of the bike, wrapping my arms around Jake's waist, holding on for dear life as he sped away from the school and Alice.

My heart felt light for the first time in a long time, I felt free. We laughed like fools as he sped away, not slowing down until he made it over the border that separated the vampire territory from the wolves.


	2. Chapter 2

Our Fight To Love

Rescue

Jacob's POV

It's amazing how things could change so quickly. It was just one day ago that I had gotten a note supposedly from Embry, asking me to meet him near the cliffs where we cliff dive on the odd days when Sam would give us a break from patrolling to relax and de-stress.

Rushing up there thinking something was wrong, because passing notes was not Embry's style, only to find a blonde haired girl, Chloe, who was known around the rez as being a little fast. The way she dresses definitely leaves nothing to the imagination. Some men might get turned on by that, but there is a difference between sexy and raunchy, though she does not live on the rez, she is around here a lot chatting up one boy or another.

She is in an off again on again relationship with an older guy, it is usually during the off again period that she would come, the guy who they call Rich use to spend a lot of time in and out of jail.

I know all this because she had told me the few times she tried to flirt with me. I guess she figured telling me these things would make me warm up to her more. I felt bad for her but not enough for me to have any interest in her personally, so what could she possible want. I was not interested in anything she had to offer. I was already in love with someone.

I was surprised when she said she knew Bella was the girl I was in love with. I had asked her how she knew and who told her. It seems she has been asking around. She even went as far as to go to Forks High just to see what Bella looked like and someone pointed her out to Chloe.

I wondered who that someone was. Then she told me her plan. She wanted us to pretend to be lovers. She wanted to make her man jealous because it seems he had taken up with some other girl again and she was tired of it.

She was ready to settle down and have a more serious relationship with Rich, maybe if he saw her with another man someone he could not easily push around and seem to be serious about her, he would realize he could lose her for good, he would come back and be ready to settle down permanently with her and if Bella saw me with her, she might become jealous and realize her feelings for me.

We wouldn't have to do anything she assured me, just be seen in public together a lot, maybe hold hands and do a little flirting. Besides the fact that I had no interest in her, I do know her ex is crazy, he may not be with her but he was still possessive. He might leave her sometimes to do his thing but he always returns and whoever she might be seeing at the time was quickly sent on their way and not in a nice manner.

She is not my type she knows this, so this made no sense to me. Why would she seek me out of all people for this little plan of hers? There was no way I was using any childish prank to get Bella and I told her as much. I was not going to get tangled up with her and that crazy man of hers, not even to get Bella back.

If Bella could not or would not realize on her own that I was better for her, so be it, but I was not going to fake interest in someone I had no interest in. Then she really started coming on to me, throwing her arms around my neck and that's when I caught the smell of a vampire, not very strong, almost like a Cullen, just traces of it. Why would she smell like a leech? I know she is human, maybe she came across one without realizing what it was.

I removed her arms from around my neck and pushed her from me, as Ii walked away I heard her stomp her feet with an angry sigh before she also walked away, without looking back. I shook my head and walked home still feeling there was more to it than what she said. Putting it out my mind, Ii walked home, my mind centered around my own issues that come in the form of a big brown eyed girl, _Bella._

Walking in my house, all was silent. Billy must be at the Clearwaters' again, that's where he usually was if he wasn't with Charlie watching a game or fishing. I made my way to the kitchen where I made and inhaled two large turkey sandwiches and washed it down with three orange sodas. I had patrol with Embry later tonight, so might as well get some rest now.

After half an hour of tossing and turning, I realized this was a lost cause. I would never be able to rest with thoughts of Bella and worrying about her constantly bombarding me. Since her bloodsucker came back, I could count on one hand how many times I have seen her. I had a feeling he is keeping her from me.

Why did she have to go save him, the one who ripped her heart out and left her for dead? Why couldn't she see that everything they are is an illusion? They are death walking. I could give her life, a full happy life, she says she loves him and can't live without him, but she loves me too, more than she realizes. I just wish she would hurry up and realize it.

Giving up on getting any sleep, I made my way to the den to watch some television. I stretched out, on the too small for me love seat, with remote in hand and started flicking through the channels. I stopped at some auto mechanic show I did not know the name of, but hey, it's about cars, one of my hobbies, well my only hobby is working on cars.

I get a great satisfaction from bringing something old and broken down back to life. Too bad the work on the Volkswagen was done months ago. I am going to have to find another project, something to keep my mind off of Bella.

Who am I kidding? There is nothing or anyone who could keep me from thinking about her. I love her so much. I wish she could have given me the chance to show her, but in a way I could understand. After what her bloodsucker did to her, who could blame her, it still does not stop me from wishing she had.

She is supposed to be coming down to hang out with me tomorrow. Her bloodsucker is going hunting with the rest of them. I wonder if he even knows she is planning on coming here. If he does, I can't see him being happy about it. He will probably try and stop her from coming. I guess I will find out tomorrow whether she shows or not.

That's when the phone rang. It was Bella telling me she could not hang out the next day. It seems she was kidnapped by the leech's sister who was now watching her to make sure she did not come and see me.

I was angry. I felt myself starting to shake. I wanted to rush over there and rip them limb from limb and get my girl out of there. That's right. She should be mine. She is my damn imprint. I have to see her. I am tired of them keeping her away from me. Up until now her happiness was all I cared about, but this was going too far. No more Mr. Nice Guy, time to play dirty.

I calmed down with that thought, a sly grin spreading across my face. I tried to convince her to try and sneak away but was I thrown for a loop when she explained to me that the little pixie vamp would see her because she could see the future and the reason they did not want her to visit me was she could not see the wolves and wouldn't know if something happened to her while in my care. They were convinced we are dangerous to be around.

I have a feeling there is more to it than that. A plan started forming in my mind, telling her I would talk to her soon. I hung up and walked outside, might as well start my patrol early. I wouldn't be able to sleep anyway.

I could not wait for tomorrow. I just hoped she would be at school. With me knowing the little pixie could not see us, was invaluable information for the plans I had for tomorrow. I'll show them. No one is keeping Bella away from me anymore.

Walking to the edge of the woods, I took off my shorts and tied them to my ankle, letting the heat overtake me. I leapt into the air and phased mid flight. I felt a mind mingle with mine as soon as my huge paws hit the forest floor. It was Embry.

_"Hey Jake, you're a little early for patrol. Is everything okay man?"_

_"Yeah, I couldn't sleep, too much on my mind."_

I know he was looking through my mind to see what was up. That's one of the things about being in wolf form, no privacy.

We all knew what the other was thinking and what we have been doing. Sometimes the guys had thoughts about things I would rather not know about girls they've been with and they what they did with said girls,,,grosss!!

_"What the heck man? They would go through all that just to keep her away from you?"_

_"Yeah, it would seem so!" _I was getting angry again just thinking about it. I let the plans I formed run through my mind.

_"You sure that's a good idea Jake? What about the treaty?" _I was confused. What was he talking about? Then I realized I had let him see what I was planning.

_"I don't care right now Embry. They wanna play dirty, so will I, I…I have to see her."_

_"You know I got your back Jake. We all do. Just be careful."_

_"Yeah I know and thanks man."_

Without the support of my brothers, I don't think I would have been able to handle this long separation from Bella. There was really nothing else to be said as we started patrolling through the La Push and Forks border.

I was tempted to run to the Cullens' house, consequences be damned, and rescue my Bella from those leeches who are trying to keep her from me. I resisted the urge though. Tomorrow will come soon enough. Yeah, I have a little surprise for them tomorrow.

With that thought, I continued my patrol, running hard and fast through the woods of La Push. By the time I made it back in my house, I was too tired to do anything but take a quick shower and pass out before my head hit the pillow.

The next day, I was parked across from her school, bright and early the next morning. I wanted to catch her before she got to class. I was getting a lot of curious looks. I guess coming to school and finding a very big Quileute sitting on a bike across from their school was not an everyday thing.

I chuckled to myself. It made me grin to see that some of them were afraid of me and walked as far away from me as possible. There were some guys who were bold enough to ask about the bike and quite a few girls showed some interest. I would glance at them but did not stare. I did not want to give them the wrong impression.

After waiting there for about half an hour, I saw the silver Volvo pull into the school parking lot. I hoped that it wasn't him. He was not supposed to be back until later tonight.

That's when I saw the pixie then Bella exit the car. It looked like the pixie was trying to hurry Bella along, but she looked in no hurry to get to her class. In fact she looked downright miserable. That made me more sure of what I was about to do. As soon as the pixie was out of sight, I revved the engine and drove the bike into the school parking lot, as close to the entrance as I could get.

It seems I was getting everyone's attention but Bella's, so I revved the engine again, finally getting her attention. She looked at me, her eyes bugged, and her mouth hung open in surprise.

"Bella, come on," I said loudly over the noise of my engine and the kids mulling around making noise.

"What are you doing here Jacob?" she asked, sounding very shocked to see me there.

I began to think that maybe she didn't want to see me. Maybe that was just an excuse she made up yesterday. I hope that's not the case. Please don't send me away Bells.

"I am here to rescue you, come on!"

Kidnap or rescue. Same thing right? The point was I came to claim what's mine and make no mistake, Bella, _you are mine._

She turned to look behind her, wondering what she was looking at, I followed her gaze and there stood the little pixie. Oh no!!! Please, for once Bella, just think for yourself. Please come with me.

My heart leapt with joy when she ran and jumped on the back of the bike as soon as I felt her arms tighten around my waist I took off. With her arms around me and her scent engulfing me, the man and the wolf were content....for now.

Okay Eddie boy, be prepared for a fight. This wolf is ready to claim his mate, the love of this man's life...B_ella._

I rode at full speed towards La Push, hoping I didn't run into any of the Cullens on the way or that the little pixie did not follow us. I would fight them if I had to, treaty or no treaty. This girl is my life and no one is taking my life away from me. I refuse to turn belly up in surrender. Still I did not truly relax until I crossed the border into La Push.


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

I was surprised when instead of going to his house, he turned towards first beach, we dismounted, and he grabbed me in one of his huge bear hugs.

Thoughts of Alice and the Cullens totally leaving my mind.

"Jake, what made you pull that crazy stunt?" I asked, not caring, I was glad he came and got me, I missed him so much!

"Well Bella, when you told me the little mind reader could not see us wolves, our future thought I would come rescue you,

I really miss you Bella; we have not spent much time together since those Cullens came back."

He had such a sad look in his eyes, with something else I could not place, which broke my heart.

"I'm sorry Jake, I have been trying to come see you, but every time I did, Alice would see and warn Edward and he would

Think of things for us to do instead, he says since Alice cant see me while I am here, he fears for my safety."

He got a little angry when I told him that

"I would never hurt you Bella or allow anyone else to, ever! I would guard you with my life."

I put my arms around his waist and held him to me to calm him down.

"I know that Jake, Edward is just over protective and possessive."

He gentle pushed me away from him and held my hand.

"Come on, let's go sit in our spot and you can tell me all about it."

We made our way over to our branch; Jacob put his arm around me as we sat side by side.

"ok Bella spill, what has been going on?" he gave me a look to say, don't try lying to me.

I took a deep breath knowing what I was about to say, would change the course I thought my life would take,

It would change the course of a few people's lives!

"I don't want to be with Edward anymore Jacob." he got still at my words, I felt him staring at me in shock,

I stared at the water, letting what I said sink in; I felt him tense and began to shake.

"What did he do to you Bella?" I felt his arms vibrate; I placed my hand on his cheeks to calm him.

"He has not done anything to hurt me, just listen and I will explain." he calmed down and shook his head.

"When Edward left as you know I was broken and lost and I thought he could be the only one who could put me back together

And help me find myself again, but I was wrong, things weren't the same, at first I thought, we just needed to get use to each other again,

As the days went on I started feeling very uncomfortable around him, and I found myself pulling away from him, then he started getting more possessive

than usual, especially when it came to me seeing you, he would have Alice watch my future, and if it disappeared he would know I would be coming to see you,

Since she cannot see the wolves, he would show up and find something else for us to do, saying Esme wanted to see me, which would be a lie,

He even crippled my truck one night when I tried to sneak away to see you, he was waiting in my truck for me."

"He what?" Sounding very angry, he stood up and grabbed me in a gentle hug, and for some reason I started to cry

Jacob was always there for me, how could I have been so blind not to see how right he was for me,

He rubbed my back as I cried into his chest.

After a while, pulling myself together, I am resolved leaned away from him to look him in the eye.

His eyes was filled with so much love comes I have never seen it before?

"It was you Jake?"

'What?" he asked confused

"It was you who slowly put me back together after he ripped me apart, it was you who helped me find myself again,

The real me, when i was lost in that dark abyss of mystery. You were there everyday Jake, silently loving me, taking care of me, keeping me safe.

I was to stupid to realize that the only reason I felt whole again, wasn't because he was back, it was because you had already fixed me."

"Bells, what are you saying...what does this mean?"

"I love you Jacob." I wrapped my arms around his neck and laid my head against his heart. "I am in love you."

I felt him catch his breath as his heart beat speed up.

"Please don't say it if you don't mean it Bella, my heart could not take it if you decided tomorrow, you made a mistake and wanted your Edward after all."

He said almost quietly.

"I do mean it Jake, I will do whatever it takes to show you I do, to make up for all the hurt I caused you, Jake, I love..."

He got the biggest grin on his face

Before i could finish, his hands were wrapped in my hair and his lips came down to meet mine, with a kiss that was filled with

So much love and devotion and a passion I could tell he was trying to keep in check; this was not a time for passion,

Just love, emotional connection and a promise of things to come,

But. Wow, Jacob's lips were and sensual as they moved with mine...wow!

We slowly pulled apart, he looked down at me with unconcealed passion...damn he's hot, I must have had my head buried in sand all this time

he is not just beautiful on the outside, he also has a beautiful soul, how did I get so lucky.

"I love you Bella...I have always loved you, till my dieing breath Bella, you have no idea how long I have wanted to kiss you."

We held each silently, I know there are some unpleasantries to come, I cant lie, I am scared, as unstable as Edward seems lately

I have no idea what his reaction would be, would he be violent, how would the others react, I don't want any harm to come to them

After all I did want to become one of them at one time, I cannot believe i was ready to throw away everything in my life so selfishly.

Well no time like the present,

As if he heard what I was thinking

"Bells?"

"Yeah."

'"Does the Cullens know about your decision, not to stay with Edward, do they know you chose me?" he asked a little anxiously

"No Jake, I was hoping that you would be with me when I told them, maybe meet them at the border." I am feeling a little scared.

About the outcome, but I know the sooner I get this done the better, all I can really think about is, I don't want to have to die to live,

I want to live my life to the fullest with Jacob, until the day I die.

He sensed my nervousness.

"Don't worry Bella, I will be with you every step of the way, I wont let anything happen to you bells, I promise. Till my dieing breath babe...

Till my dieing breath." then he kissed my lips softly.

"come on lets go to my house, Charlie must know by now you aren't in school and worrying about where you are, maybe we should call him.

Don't worry bells, it will be ok, I'm here...I always have been."

God...how did i get so lucky to deserve the love of a man like Jacob black. He scooped me up carrying me bridal style towards the bike

I am not looking forward to this talk with Edward and his family at all!

JPOV

Did she just say, what I think she said?

.me

She was in love with me and that crazy Cullen has been keeping her from seeing me, I wanted to rip him to shreds,

He was keeping the love of my life from me, the girl I was in love with since I was six, the one I have been bonded to

Since I became a wolf.

If only she knew, I have been running around her house every night, her scent is the only thing that kept me sane

And from falling apart,

I have not been smelling his scent around her house as of late, is this why? Maybe she has been going to their house instead.

she just told me she loved me, I felt my heart speed up, beating so loud i am sure she could hear it, even with her human hearing

My breath caught.

"Please don't say it if you don't mean it Bella, my heart could not take it if you decided tomorrow, you made a mistake and wanted your Edward after all."

Say you mean it bells; please don't let this be another dream

"I do mean it Jake, I will do whatever it takes to show you I do, to make up for all the hurt I caused you, Jake, I love..."

That's it, I did not let her finish that sentence, and I wrapped my hands in her hair, and one around her waist and pulled her to me,

Softly pulled her lips to mine, I tried to put all the love and devotion I felt her in that kiss, I could get lost in Bella's lips,

I could kiss her for a lifetime and it still wont be enough,

I knew I could get carried away but this was not the time for it, this is a promise of things to come.

"I love you Bella...I have always loved you, till my dieing breath Bella, you have no idea how long I have wanted to kiss you."

I don't think Bella understands the debt of feeling I have for her, but she will...soon.

After agreeing on how to approach the Cullens, and another soft kiss on her lips

I remembered Charlie, he must be frantic with worry, and she seemed so scared and nervous about her upcoming talk with the Cullens,

I just hope it did not get violent.

"Don't worry Bella, I will be with you every step of the way, I wont let anything happen to you bells, I promise. Till my dieing breath babe...

Till my dieing breath." then I kissed her soft sweet lips, not rough, just softly touching, god I love this girl!

"come on lets go to my house, Charlie must know by now you aren't in school and worrying about where you are, maybe we should call him.

Don't worry bells, it will be ok, i'm here...I always have been."

Though I know things won't be easy for a while, Edward will be trouble, I know, but at this moment, right here, right now

I was happy, I was home...Bella was my home.

I scooped her up bridal style as she squealed, walking towards the bike, yeah I know she could walk there, it was not parked far

However, I have dreamed of being able to hold Bella for so long, now that I can I plan on doing it as often as possible.

I looked down at Bella, my Bella...my girl...I love the sound of that.

**Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters in this story **

**Stephanie Meyer does.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer - SM owns the characters in this story, please forgive my mistakes, I am learning as I go**

**thank you all so much for reading, your reviews means so much to me, hugzzzzz all!:)**

BPOV

As soon as we pulled into Jacob's garage, Jacob was helping me off the bike when Sam accompanied by quill

And Embry came rushing up to us, by the look on their faces I knew something was wrong and that

Something had to do with me.

_"Jacob, would you explain to me why the Cullens are accusing you of kidnapping Bella from school today?"_

It looks like things are about to hit the fan, ready or not, it's time to face the Cullens, I held onto to Jacob's hand

Feeling more scared than I care to admit.

_"Sam, Jake did not do anything wrong, he helped me to get away form being held against my will, I have been_

_Wanting to come and see Jake but every time I tried to come and see him, Edward would find a way to stop me_

_Even to go as far as having Alice watches me while he was away."_

Sam just stared at me, I had no idea what he was thinking, but it was making me nervous, I wish he would say

Something, he probably resents me for running back to the Cullens when they came back, he was the one who

Found me in the woods that day and thinks I should hate them as much as he does, I cant blame him, though

There is something else in the way he is looking at me, like he knows something important but not sure how to

Handle it.

"_She doesn't want to go back to them Sam, she does not trust them anymore, she wants to be with me, she loves me and I love her too, I am not going to let them take her!"_

I noticed he was starting to shake, so I took his hand and squeezed it to show my support and calm him down

He looked at me and smiled, Sam looked at me then at Jacob meaningfully, _"you told her?"_ he asked Jacob.

_"No I haven't, but I will...soon."_

What is he talking about, told me what? I was just about to ask when Sam spoke again.

_"Is that what you really want Bella?"_

_"of course that's what she wants, I just told you!" _Jacob burst out in frustration.

_"yes it is Sam," I spoke up, " I know you have reasons to distrust me and I don't blame you, but I love Jacob, I wished I had realized just how much before this and if it takes the rest of my life to prove it to all of you and most importantly to him, then so be it."_

_"Good for you Bella."_ Quill said, winking at me," I always knew you would come to your senses one day."

_"Yeah, now we wont have to hear Jacob whine about you anymore_," said Embry, smiling at me.

Jacob grabbed and held me to his chest, _"bells, I knew before you did how much you loved me, you don't have to prove anything to me."_

Then he softly kissed my lips, I almost forgot Sam was still standing there.

"_Bella, we always thought of you as a part of our family, yes we were disappointed in some of the choices you made when the Cullens came but, if that's what you really want, we will stand behind you, I suggest we go now and talk to the Cullens before one of them break the treaty."_

There was a chorus of, we got your back Bella, we won't let those stupid Cullens hurt you, from Quill and Embry .I stood and looked at them all, these wonderful, honorable boys, still protecting me, after all the stupid mistakes I have made.

even with their assurances I was still nervous, I have no idea how Edward will act, no sense worrying about that now, this is something I have to do so I can get on with my life with Jacob, yeah right, who am I kidding, I am sure Edward is not going to make this easy,

Even if he does nothing today, I am sure he won't just disappear, it was decided that they would phase and I would ride on Jacob's back to meet them, Quill and Embry will be coming with us just in case things don't go too well.

when we got to the clearing Quill and Embry stayed in wolf form, Sam phased and stepped out to where Edward and Alice was waiting, I stayed back with Jacob so he could go behind a bush and phase back and dress, while waiting for Jacob I heard Edward.

_"Where is she, she better not be hurt."_ he crouched like he was ready to attack Sam, I heard quill and embry growl at him

"_Calm down_", Sam said to them, and then to Edward, "_she is fine and will be here in a minute."_

Jacob took my hand and we stepped out into the clearing, as soon as Edward saw us, he made a move to come over to me, Jacob quickly stepped in front of me."_ that's far enough leech._" I know he was trying to stop from attacking him.

_"Watch yourself dog," _Edward said angrily," _you came on our territory and took something that belongs to me."_

He turned to me,"_ what's going on Bella? We were on our way back when Alice called and told me what happened, I was so worried I called your house, but there was no answer, I thought maybe he would have taken you home by now."_

"_Edward, I don't know how to say this any other way, but I just had enough, never allowing me to see Jacob, you know how much he means to me, he was always there for me and you wanted me to just turn my back on him like everything he has done for me meant nothing, _

_You knew I was looking forward to spending the day with him while you went hunting, but instead you had your sister kidnap me and paid her to watch me while you were gone, enough is enough Edward!"_

_"You know why Bella, they're not safe to be around, Alice cant see you and I cant protect you while you're with them". _

_"I would never hurt her, unlike you,_" Jacob shouted with a growl, I turned him to look me in the eyes.

_"Calm down Jacob, please, let me handle this. ok?"_ he just shook his head and turned to face Edward, I glanced towards Alice wondering why she was being so quiet, she was giving a peculiar look, like she was trying to figure out a difficult problem, I was still mad at her so I turned back to face Edward.

_"Edward, I will always be grateful for the love you and your family has shown me, but I cant do this anymore, when you left it destroyed me, you ripped my heart to pieces and I kept thinking that since you ripped me apart you were the only one that could put me back to together, but I was wrong, Jacob had already put me back together before you came back, he was there for me everyday, loving me in-spite of my faults and through the dangers that seem to follow me, he has never left me... unlike you!"_

Edward went to grab me again," _what are you saying Bella, you're just confused, come home with me and we can talk about it."_ Jacob jumped in front of me again and chorus of angry growls came from the wolves, which stopped him in his tracks.

I was getting very angry now.

_"confused Edward?, for the first time in a long time my mind is finally clear of confusion, allowing you to tell me where I can or cant go, who I can be friends, having your sister watching me, treating me like a porcelain doll and me allowing it, is confusion, me allowing you to treat me as though I have no mind of my own, your way or no way and me also allowing that, that was me being confused, but no more Edward, it is time I took control of my own life."_

_"Bella, I can change, we work something out." _if I was not sure that vampires had no heart, could not really feel, but only live my instinct of remembered human actions, I could swear he would cry, but I knew better.

_"no Edward, it is not that simple, you could never change, you are, what you are, being away from Jacob, I have realized I cant live without him, I love him Edward, my heart and soul, needs and wants him, I cant deny that anymore."_

Jacob rapped his arm around me, pulling my back to rest on his chest, he bent and whispered in my ear _"my heart and soul wants and needs to too."_ then he kissed me lightly on my cheek, which brought an hiss from Edward, then his face went blank and seem to calm down.

_"I see, well I still think you're just confused, he has done something to make you feel this way, I will give you time to come to your senses, but you have not heard the last of me!_" then he took off through the trees, which left us with Alice.

"I am sorry Alice, but I hope you understand." I was in a way, though I was still upset at the part she played in all this, why didn't she see what her brother was doing and how he treated me was wrong, but I guess, as long as her brother got what he wanted, as long as he was happy, everyone else should be.

_"Bella?"_

"Yes Alice."

_"Is it ok if I came by later, just to talk?"_ what could she have to talk to me about after what happened here.

"What did you want to talk about Alice?"

_"It's your smell...Well...it seems to be changing."_

"Changing? What do you mean by that?" now I was confused.

_"That's what I wanted to talk to you about."_

"actually Alice, I don't think that's a good idea right now and I think it's best that any conversations we have from now on should be in the presence of Jacob or one of the other wolves." being alone with any of them, even Alice, would make it too easy for Edward to get to me and I know how much Alice wants to see her brother happy.

It got quiet for a few minutes, we each in our own thoughts; frankly, I was just ready to get out of there. Alice broke the silence.

_"Will you be in school tomorrow?" _oh no! I forgot that I still had to go to school with them

_"I'm not sure, cant you see what I intends to do?"_

_"Actually, I cant see anything with the wolves here_." I forgot about that

_"I need to go now Alice, I need to talk with my dad, take care of yourself, and I do wish nothing but the best for you."_

_"You too Bella._" then she was gone

though this meeting might have gone well, we wont kid ourselves into thinking it was over, I know each of us was, wondering what Edward would be planning and did Alice mean by my smell was changing, I guess I will find out soon enough. I was so deep in thought I did not notice when Sam, Quill and Embry left until Jacob picked me up and started walking with me

In his arms back to the rez.

_"Jacob, I know you're not planning on carrying me back without phasing."_

_"Yes I am Bella, I waited a long time to be able to hold you, now that I can, and you may never walk again."_

I had to laugh at that, I was one lucky girl, and I reached up and kissed him on his lips, and then rest my head on his chest.

_I was home_


	5. Chapter 5

BPOV

When we got back to the rez, we went straight to Sam's and Emily's; it seems Sam had called a meeting

Because when we entered, all the wolves were there, Paul, Seth, Jared and Leah.

I looked around for Emily, but she was not there. We made our way to the only seat left on a small love seat by Embry. Jacob sat down and pulled me onto his lap, I am usually uncomfortable with public display of any kind, but I wanted them to see that I truly loved Jacob and was in it for the long haul.

Once we were settled, Sam started the meeting, turning to grin at me

"As we all know by now, Bella has decided her place is here with Jacob and in doing so, ties with the Cullens had to be cut, we have just had a meeting with Edward and the one they call Alice, to make her decision known."

When he said that all eyes turned to Jacob, and me everyone had their comments about the situation,

However, they all seemed to be happy, relieved really that I have finally put Jacob out of his misery and accepted my love for him, Jacob grinned from ear to ear when Paul said,

"I'm really happy for you man, I know how long you loved and wanted her."

Jacob held me closer to him, "thanks man."

Sam coughed to get back our attention,"ok, now that we have gotten that out of the way, I am sure we realize, Edward is not going to accept this so easily, he even said as much, so we will need to step up patrols, he might even try to take her against her will."

"Don't worry Bella, we wont let him hurt you." Seth shouted, he was always so sweet to me, like a younger brother.

"That's right Bella, you're family and no one gets away with hurting our family." Jared spoke up

I was so touched, on the verge of tears I hid my face in Jacob's chest and let his scent wash over me,

Which brought back what Alice said about my scent?

"Sam, do you know what Alice meant about my scent changing?"

He sat in thought for a minute before he replied, all the wolves looked at Jacob and I in shock.

"Well, if it means what I am positive it does, then you and Jacob is not just soul mates but true mates."

"What's the difference between true mates and soul mates?" I have to admit I was very confused about how the change in my scent would mean Jacob and I are true mates.

"_Jacob, we all know you fell in love with Bella a long time ago, what you don't realize is at the same time that you fell in love with Bella as a woman ,your dormant wolf sensed its mate was near, same with Bella's soul, your two souls have been mates for centuries, and there has never been another for either_

_one, regular imprint don't claim the same soul all the time, it could be anyone that fits them at that certain point in time, but your two souls were always meant to be together, so when they recognized each other, they did a spiritual re-claiming, then your wolf went dormant again until the time it was needed._

_Then Edward got in the picture and Bella was dazzled by him, but not of her free will, but Bella's soul fought every step of the way, that's why she always felt the need to be near Jacob, and not just because of some werewolf magic, Bella and Jacob are really and truly in love, or she would not have never been able to fight the spell the vampires tried to keep her under, When Jacob saw Bella for the first time after_

_phasing he did the full imprint, which allowed Bella to imprint back on Jacob, which can only happen with true soul mates ,at that point your scent started changing Bella, but it was not as strong until you openly acknowledged Jacob as your true mate, there is a lot more that comes with being true soul mates_

_But I want to talk with the council first, so I will have the correct information for you."_

I was stunned, I did not know what to say, so many questions ran through my mind, but decided to put them off for now, until I could ask my questions coherently, everyone was looking at us in shock, no one saying anything, I looked up at Jacob, no wonder I always felt the need to be around him and fought so hard to see him. Jacob reached down and kissed me on the top of my head.

"I knew we were meant to be together Bella, from the first moment I saw you."

"Do you have any questions Bella."

"Not at the moment Sam, I'll wait until you get the information you need so I can have them all answered at once, that does explain a lot though."

"Since there are no questions, there is another important matter we need to discuss."

"Like what Sam?" Paul asked

"we have to decide what we are going to do about Bella going to school with the Cullens, Edward has made it clear that he will not be giving up and we really don't know how the others stand on the matter,

so I will be asking for permission to allow Jacob, Embry and Quill to attend forks high, being true mates

Bella and Jacob deserves special consideration. You ok with that Bella?"

"Yes I am Sam, I was worried about facing them at school tomorrow on my own, thanks Sam."

"Ok, with that settled I am going to take care of that now, so they can attend school with you tomorrow,

And to make plans for a bonfire this weekend to welcome Bella into the family officially."

With that said everyone started leaving, Embry and Quill was very excited about being able to go to forks high, and Jacob took my hand and led me out side.

"I guess I better get home before my dad come looking for me, he needs to know what's going on."

"What do you plan on telling him?" Jacob asked me

"I think it's best if I told him the truth, don't you?"

"So, you're going to tell him that you broke up with your vampire boyfriend and is now dating a werewolf?" he asked with mischief in his eyes

I slapped him playfully," well, as much of the truth without giving him a heart attack."

"I'm coming with you, let's go to my house and get the bug." he picked me up and started walking towards his house, I looked behind him and there was Paul a few feet away talking to some blonde-haired person haired girl, there was nothing strange about that, but the way she was staring at me was strange and creepy, whatever, I thought, I have enough to worry about.

Once we reached his house, Jacob ran inside to get a shirt before we left.

In 15 minutes we were at my house, luckily my dad's cruiser was no where in sight, I let us in the house then went upstairs to freshen up, before starting dinner, leaving Jacob in the den to wait, though he insisted on checking out the whole upstairs to make sure it was safe before going back down to wait on me.

Except for the television everything was quiet when I went back down stairs, for a second I was afraid Jacob might have left, I rushed in the den to check and found him fast asleep, on our sofa that seems too small for him, I know how badly he needed to rest ,I left him there as I made my way to the kitchen to start on dinner.

I knew my dad was not going to be very happy with me today, with missing school and everything, I decided to make his favorite, Harry Clearwater's fish fry, with potatoes au gratin and steamed vegetables, for desert I would just heat up one of the apple pies I made earlier in the week.

I had just put the last piece of fish to fry when I felt warm arms wrap around my waist from behind,

Jacob, he put his face into my hair and took a deep breath.

"I always loved the way you smell babe," he said taking another whiff squeezing me to him at the same time without hurting me," why didn't you wake me up, I would of helped with dinner."

I turned around putting my arms around his neck, "you needed your rest, besides I am almost done, but you can set the table for me, and did I mention, I love the way you smell also," saying that I kissed him

melting into his warmth for a few heart stopping minutes, jumping apart when we heard keys in the door and my dad standing at the kitchen door, looking from me to Jacob and quite upset.

"Bella, do you want to explain to me why your school called today, informing me you weren't in school

Today and wondering why that is?" he stood with his arms crossed waiting for my reply, noticing the look on our faces, he said," let us take this into the den, I have a feeling I am going to need to sit down for this.

Jacob and I looked at each other nervously, probably wondering what I was going to tell my dad, I took the last piece of fish out the pan, covered everything and placed them in the oven on low to keep them warm, then we followed him to the den, where Jacob and I sat side by side on the sofa and my dad in his favorite lazy-boy.

"Ok Bella, let me hear it."

"well dad, it started with Edward." just the mention of Edward's name made my dad angry, he made no secret of his dislike for him, especially after the way he and his family left me.

"What the hell has that boy done now, I told you not to trust him, and he was never any good for you."

He said quietly but you could sense the anger under the quietness.

"dad, just please, let me finish." he inclined his head for me to go on, Jacob reached over and took my hand, silently giving me his support and strength, the only indication my dad showed of this gesture

Was a slight twisting of his lips, almost a grin, I continued my explanation.

"Ever since Edward came back and I decided to give him another chance, he has had a problem with me

Seeing Jacob, for some reason he believes I am not safe with Jacob and his friends," he cut me off.

"well that's rich, coming from someone who left you alone in the woods without a backward glance, not caring if you lived or died." he said vehemently." go on."

"you're right dad, well, anyway, this weekend while he went on a hunting trip with his brothers and dad, I was suppose to spend Saturday with Jacob, I had not seen him for awhile and really missed him, but on Friday Alice picked me up and instead of bringing me home, she said we were having a girls night and she had already called you and you said it was ok."

"Are you telling me you knew nothing of this sleep over before she picked you up?"

"I had no idea about it, when we got to her house, I realized, it was not a sleepover but a way for Edward

to make sure I could not go and see Jacob in his absence, she was more or less my guard, I called Jacob and told him of the change plans, on Monday when we got to school, Jacob came and sort of liberated me I spent a little time in la push with Jacob talking things over and now here we are."

I did not want to go through whole thing about meeting with Edward and Alice and his threat, at least not yet.

"So how does things stand between you and Edward now Bella?" he asked ,glancing at Jacob and his hand that held mine.

I turned and looked at Jacob, who was watching me intently, probably wondering if I would tell my dad the truth.

"There is no more Edward and I dad, I don't love him, I doubt I ever really did, I love Jacob, I always have

but it took Edward telling me I could not see him anymore to make me realize, just how much, I know I can live without Edward as long as I have Jacob and even if I did not have Jacob, I could still live without Edward, but I cant live without Jacob dad, and I don't want to even try."

A new light came into my dad's eyes, and I could tell he was trying to hide a grin, I knew he always wanted me to chooses Jacob so I knew he would be happy about this.

"So Jacob, how do you feel about all this?" my dad asked him, with a grin, as if he does not already know

"You know how I always felt about her chief, I love her more than my own life, I promise I will never hurt her and put her safety above everyone's."

my dad reached over and pat him on the shoulders, "it's about damn time, good job kid," he then turned to me, "I am glad to see you came to your senses Hun," he then got up and kissed me on the cheek, "under the circumstances I will let this incident slide now, let's eat I'm starved," then made his way to the kitchen.

Jacob and I sat and stared at each other for a minute, "well, that was easier than I thought."

"your dad loves me bells and he knows more than what we give him credit for," he looked lost in thought ,then seem to shake his self out of it, he leaned over and quickly kissed me," come on bells, I don't know about you, but I am starving too."

"Nothing new there Jacob, you're always starving." I said rising to follow him into the kitchen

"what you except bells, I am a growing boy," then he flexed his muscles and winked at me," besides I am gonna need to keep up my strength so I can keep you where you have always belonged, in my arms, like I said, those pretty feet of yours wont be touching the ground too often."

I playfully slapped him as he took my hand and lead me to the kitchen

After finishing our wonderful meal of fish fry and Jacob helped me to clean up the kitchen, Embry came to collect Jacob, it seems that the boys got permission to attend school with me and Jacob had to

See Sam for some last minute details.

I am amazed how quickly things were worked out, maybe someone had inside connections, but I am not complaining, I am happy I wont have to face the Cullens alone tomorrow, after talking to Jacob,Embry went to phase and wait for him in the woods across from my house ,

Saying goodnight to my dad, Jacob lead me outside, where he kissed me breathlessly and tell me he would pick me up in the morning for school.

Walking back into the house, well floating on a cloud really, I said goodnight to my dad, who was engrossed in some football game, I made my way upstairs to prepare for bed.

In my room, the first thing I did was make sure my window was closed and locked, pulling the curtains

To totally block out the windows, closing that part of my life for good. That done I collected my toiletry In addition, my usual sleeping gear, a tank top and a hip hugging loose pajama of the day's activities, I was prepared on not getting much sleep, but surprisingly, I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

That night I dreamt of Jacob black.


	6. Chapter 6

**I have no rights to any of the characters used in this story, they belong to Stephanie Meyer,**

**If I did have the rights, Edward would have done the right and natural thing by leaving Bella alone.**

**Jacob and Bella would be together, as it was meant to be.**

**

* * *

**

Jacob's POV

What do they say about the best-laid plan? I am starting to understand just what that statement means,

After leaving Bella's house, Embry and I made our way to Sam's, I was feeling so happy and at peace

Knowing that Bella was finally mine, my imprint, my true soul mate has finally admitted her love for me, nothing could bring me down now. My thoughts about Bella was usually whiny and depressing and I knew the pack was getting tired of seeing in my mind how depressed my thoughts were, my not being able to concentrate on anything but Bella for long periods of time, it must be a relief to them to see how my attitude have changed

"_You know Jacob, I could hug your girl and give her a big sloppy kiss, for finally putting you out of your misery."_

"_I am too Embry ,but if you touch her you die." I thought, playfully shoving him._

We went on like that until we got to Sam's, after phasing and throwing on our shorts, we entered , this is a second home to us, sort of our base, Emily was in the kitchen as usual, it's the first room you see when you walk in their home.

"hi boys, I wont ask if you're hungry, stew will be done in a few, Sam's in the den with the others, go on through."

We each kissed her on the cheek, thanked her , she was like a mother to all of us ,she was a big help to me when I went through my first phase and Sam told me I could not see Bella anymore, she is the first person I actually talked to about Bella and how much I missed her, she gave me hope, letting me know where there is a will there is a way, she even tried to convince Sam to let me see Bella, but in the end Bella was determined to see me too, so when she came to see me ,demanding to know why I was avoiding her, I took one look into her eyes and that was that, Sam could not keep us away from each other anymore, I had imprinted.

The imprint had felt very strong as though she had imprinted on me too, she had even gotten that look

in her eyes, but I brushed it off as being my imagination, there is no way a human could imprint, but the explanation Sam gave us made me see it was not my imagination after all.

I cannot wait to hear what other information Sam got from the council about true soul mates.

Entering the den, Sam, Paul and Seth were there discussing patrols, since Embry and Quill would be attending Bella's school with me tomorrow, we would be allowed to skip patrols tonight so we could be up in time for school in the morning, they stopped speaking when we walked in.

"Jacob, Embry have a seat." Sam said when he saw us; he then turned to Paul and Seth.

"ok you two, you might as well start on your patrols now, stay close to Bella's house, we cant take the chance of one of the Cullens getting anywhere near her, especially after what Edward said."

Remembering Edward's parting words made feel anxious and wished I were the one to guard her tonight

It must have showed on my face,

"Don't worry man, we got it." Paul assured me

"Yeah Jacob, they wont get through us, we'll keep her safe." Seth affirmed

"Thanks." I replied as they made their way out the door, I am so grateful to have this bunch of men to call my brothers; they are what make it so much easier to endure the honor that us bestow, guardians and protectors. Though I never asked for this fate, it is one I have accepted with honor and pride.

After the door was closed behind Paul and Seth, Sam turned to us.

"Jacob, the bonfire have been set up for Saturday evening to welcome Bella also old quill had a lot to say about the legend of the true mates, which he will be telling that night, he does say you and Bella are a very rare couple and very important to our people, but I will let him tell you all about it himself."

Important, in what way, I wanted to ask some questions, but I knew he wanted to wait until the bonfire, I have never knew there was such a thing as true soul then quill walked in.

"Now to the reason I needed to meet with you, it is a all go, for you three to attend forks high, starting tomorrow, here are the papers you will need to take to the office to collect your schedule, since you're all

In the same grade, we have arranged for you all to be in the same classes with Bella, we don't want to give the Cullens any opportunity to get close to her for any reason, that said, any questions."

"How were you able to get this approved so quickly?" I asked

"Must know someone in high places," suggested Quill

"Actually, you're more right than you know," Sam replied," but that is something I cannot discuss at the present time."

I could not contain my excitement, I get to spend more time with my Bella and keep her safe, what more could I ask for, well, maybe marriage a few kids, build a house on that plot of land my mom left me, using the money that we get from the elders for that, and opening my auto mechanics shop, I was very relieved when I heard about this, knowing I could never leave la push to seek employment else where,

Our jobs now is protectors,

Money was being set aside for generations for just this purpose, the elders knew there would come a time, when the wolves would be called forth again to protect our people, all people really, from the cold ones, they also knew those who were chosen for this calling, would be stuck to this place, they would always be needed here, a trust fund was then set up and every month money was being paid into it, we have been receiving monthly checks, starting a month after our first phase, which I have put into a savings account that I opened with my very first check, which as of now is very substantial. It made me feel good to know I could take care of my girl and any kids we may have in the future

Right now, I just care about keeping her safe and exploring the love we have for each other.

"Jacob!" Sam said, trying to get my attention, "don't worry so much, every precaution is been taken to keep her safe."

"You must have been thinking about some deep stuff, Sam called your name three times." Embry said, looking a little worried himself.

"You know we wont let anything happen to her, she is one of us, our sister."

I know how fond they all are of Bella, even Paul lightened up on her when it was explained to him that, it was not Bella's fault that she felt she was in love with Edward, she was under some powerful vampire bedazzlement, when he first heard of this, he was as ready as I was to go rip Edwards head off and any Cullen that got in his way to free Bella from them and bring her back to me, though Paul might be a little blunt and volatile, there is nothing he would not do for us, his brothers and sister and since Bella is my imprint, that makes her his sister as well, besides he always believed in fair play and for them to use some vampire magic on Bella, is an unfair advantage.

I looked up and noticed they were still watching me, waiting for me to say something.

"I know how all of you feel about Bella, she is my imprint, my true mate, and your sister, so I have no worries, and I know you will always protect her, whether I am around or not." I started feeling a little choked up, which Emery noticed.

"Ok, lets not get all mushy, we are wolves after all." Embry said with a grin

"Yeah, big bad wolves." quill added while beating on his chest and growling

I was about the make a smart remark, when I realized, they were just trying to lighten the mood, so I just threw a pillow off the sofa at him, laughing at the pretense of shocked look on his face, Sam not wanting it to get out of control spoke up.

"Lets not start that now, well it's getting late I suggest you boys go home and get some sleep, I don't want you late picking up Bella." That said, we all left saying goodnight to Emily on the way out, then to each other as we went our separate ways home.

My dad was no where in sight when I entered my home, so I went to his room and quietly opened his bedroom door to make sure he was alright, he was sleeping peacefully, I slowly closed the door and made my way to the shower usually I would have a quick snack before going to bed but for some reason I was not very hungry tonight, must be nerves, so I took a quick shower instead, ,then went straight to bed, falling asleep thinking about my Bella and our future.

I could not have been sleeping for long when a piercing howl brought me awake, my first thought was Bella, I was just jumping into a pair of shorts, while racing to the door as soon as I stepped outside, I saw Seth running towards me,

"We need to get to Bella's place now, Sam and the others are already on their way there and he told me to get you!"

I ran to the edge of the woods, undressed tying my clothes to my ankles and phased, as soon as the change came over me, I took off running through the woods, I could tell at the back of my mind that Seth was running with me, I did not hear any others in my mind so I know that Seth and I were the only ones in wolf form, all I could really think about was getting to my Bella and praying she was ok, if she wasn't, there had better be answers as to why!.

Reaching the woods across from the Bella's house, I quickly phased and dressed, Seth right behind me, I did not see anything, I wanted to go in the house and check on her, I looked up at her window, but nothing seemed out of place, it was locked and a curtain was pulled in front of it. I figured if the threat were inside, there would have been some sign of activity in there. Continuing around to the back of the house, I noticed what had caused all the alarm,

At the edge of the woods stood Edward along with Alice and the one who is suppose to be her husband,

Jasper, I think his name is, surrounding them was Paul, who was barely holding on to his anger, Sam and Seth ,and I walked over and stood beside Sam.

"What are you doing here leech, you were warned to stay away from her!" trying very hard to stop myself from ripping him apart, I could barely contain my shaking.

I felt Sam put his hand on my shoulder.

"Calm down Jacob, we don't want to wake Bella, or for Charlie to come out here wondering what's going on and walk into this."

The thought of Bella helped me to calm down.

"I still want to know what the hell he is doing here, he was warned about trying to make contact with her, and it is her wish."

"You cant stop me from seeing her dog!" Edward replied angrily, "I think you all have done something to her to make her change her mind, but I know she loves me, she will always love me, you're just afraid that she will realize that if you allow her to see me!"

"You mean something like what you did," Paul shouted at him," that mumbo-jumbo you use to catch your prey, isn't that what you used to make her love you?"

If a vampire could look guilty, he did, but I was not fooled, they have no conscience, how could they, they have no hearts, it is dead, dead heart, dead emotions.

"please", Alice broke in," I just want to see her, make sure she is alright and that this is what she really wants, I mean her no harm, I am her friend."

I was getting very angry again.

"you call your self her friend, what kind of fight did you put up when your brother here decided that you all should leave her without a goodbye, or even a phone call, if you did not want to see her in person, leaving her to defend herself after putting her life in danger, then you have the nerve to take your so called friend to the most dangerous place in the world for humans, just to save this thing that left her in the woods to die, some friend you are!"

"I really do just want the best for her, please let me talk to her, I wont allow Edward near her." she started pleading to us.

"If you wont let Edward near her, what is he doing here with you now?"

"I...," she had no answer.

"Leave her alone, it was my idea to come here!" Edward said angrily and the other one went to stand in front of her, in a protective stance.

"You are on our side of the treaty line, the protection for everything and everyone on this side is our responsibility, you are not supposed to be here in wolf form." Edward said, looking smug

I looked back at him smugly, oh I knew the terms of the treaty alright,

"Well you see that's where you're wrong, in the event of a wolf imprinting on a girl that does not live on the reservation, that wolf and his brothers, by any means, is allowed to protect the imprinted residence and the area surrounding it within 10 miles of said property" I said smugly, yeah, I'm the king of loopholes, "besides, none of us is in wolf form."

I thought he would be shocked to hear that Bella was my imprint, but it was as though he already knew,

I should not be surprised, he is the mind reader, and I wonder how much he really knows.

"You would be surprised about what I know dog,"

"Get out of my head bloodsucker!" I was not even insulted that he calls me a dog, it is alive, loyal and protective to the people it loves, besides, it would insult me more if this thing used the name my mom and dad gave, the name my grandfather carried with honor.

"That's enough, we don't want a war to start out here, and I would suggest Edward and his family go back to their homes before they risked harm coming to Jacob's true soul mate."

I watched Edward and the other two to see if they had any reaction to what Sam just said, Alice and her husband looked confused, Edward had no reaction, I am convinced he knows more than what he is saying, but what?

He just looked at me and grinned, it made him look creepier, I was about to say something about that, when the backdoor slowly swung open, we all looked in that direction, hoping it was not Charlie,

it was Bella, but the way she was moving was strange, almost floating towards us, her hair seems to be blowing in the wind, but there was no wind, she stopped right by me, that's when I noticed her eyes, they were not the milk chocolate color that I usually find myself drowning in, it looked like her pupils was dilated to the point where it covered her whole eyes ,she raised her arms up, pointed at Edward and spoke in a deep commanding voice

"EDWARD CULLEN,LEAVE NOW WHILE YOU STILL CAN,YOU HAVE NOT REALLY BROKEN ANY LAWS HERE TODAY,RIGHT NOW YOU ARE A THREAT TO MY FAMILY

IN ADDITION, MY OTHER HALF...LEAVE,BEFORE I FORGET MY BELIEF IN JUSTICE AND STRIKE YOU DOWN WHERE YOU STAND!

When she said this I felt electricity run through my body, I was caught in the current that made it seem as though her hair was being blown by wind that no one else could feel, I felt the need to hold onto her hand at the same time she reached for mine, I felt the electricity flow from her hands to mine, from mine to hers, thunder and lighting split the sky, our very souls felt like one entity, my eyes locked with hers, I saw her eyes slowly change back to it's natural color, she seemed to come to then promptly pass out, I looked down expecting to see her on the ground, I looked over at Sam, shocked and confused, he had Bella in his arms, I didn't even notice when he caught her, I turned my gaze to my brothers, they were looking just as shocked and confused as I felt, the Cullens took off running,

worry for Bella started to set in, I walked over and took her from Sam, cradling her to my chest, I looked down into her face, she seem to be sleeping peacefully, I looked up at Sam.

"What the heck just happened Sam?"

Movement at the back door made me look in that direction and got the, OH NO! Feeling,

Charlie was standing there watching us.


	7. Chapter 7

_**nope, i don't own the characters in this story just the plot and my vivid imagination and my keyboard.**_

_**thanks to everyone for taking the time to read my story,team jacob people are the best:)**_

_**keep writing stories about Jacob and Bella with love and respect as they deserve....more love people,between jacob and Bella  
**_

_**it should be more of a making love thing,hardcore porn and smutty sex is an insult to the pair, i guess some people write about relationships**_

_**the way they are willing to accept in their own lives,i cannot see jacob or bella putting up with a threesome,i sure cant see a vampire,a human**_

_**and a wolf, two females and a male,that concept is a true insult to the true love of jacob and Bella.**_

_**thanks again everyone. hugzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**_

* * *

**JPOV**

Charlie walked over to us and looked down at Bella snuggled in my arms,"is she ok?" he asked looking up at me,but did not give me time to answer,"you boys better come in,we need to talk." with that he turned and walked back into his house with us following behind him.

Bella was still out cold when we entered his house,so he allowed me to take her upstairs to put her to bed, after putting her in bed and covering her up,i softly kissed her on the cheek and went to join everyone in the den,there was really no where left for me to sit so I got a chair from the kitchen table,as soon as I brought the chair in and sat down,charlie spoke up.

"so,how long as she known about you guys?" yeah charlie knows,he found out one day while he was looking for bear tracks in the woods near la push, bear attacks is what everyone assumed happened to people that has been gone missing,mainly campers and with all the so called sightings of bear,it was assumed they were the cause,while he was investigating this he came across Sam in wolf form and raised his rifle,as if he was about to shoot, we might heal from a lot of things but a bullet to the brain,might just kill us,Sam had no choice but to phase back to his human form,to say charlie went in a state of shock was an understatement ,after half hour ,Sam had managed to calm him down enough to get him to go back to my house ,as soon as they entered my house my dad figured out what was going on and got on the phone to some of the elders,who after hanging up with my dad,got to our house in less than fifteen minutes,all the wolves were ordered to the house as well.

It took two hours to explain everything to him and get him to calm down and convince him we were not dangerous to humans, we explained about the cold ones and our role of protecting human life from them, we never told him what the cullens were or that Bella knew about us,we figured he had enough shock for one day. Now were going to have to explain about the cullens and why we never told him that Bella knew what we were, this might turn out to be a good thing,he will be able to be more cautious where the cullens are concerned and Alice will not be able to talk her way in to see Bella.

Sam decided to answer,better him than me,i am hoping he does not hold it against me and forbid me from seeing Bella,neither of us would be able to make it without the other.

"actually charlie,she has known longer than you have ." Sam said calmly

'you don't think you should of told me that when I found out and you were explaining all that other stuff to me?when did she find out?" I could tell he was trying to hold on to his temper,i decided to answer this one.

"charlie,the three weeks that I was claiming illness for not being able to see bella,was when I went through the change,well, I was ordered not to see her,Sam thought it would be dangerous for me to be around her until I got my temper under control but that was easier said than done,every-time I thought about not being able to see her I got angry,then there is something that's called imprinting,no one other than family,the elders and our imprints could know our secret."

"so how did she find out? I hope not the same way I did." looking ready to burst

"no charlie nothing like that, she got tired of being put off as you know and came to see me,she refused to leave until she did,i was going to tell her to go away,because I was so afraid of hurting her,but I took one look in her eyes and had to tell her everything."

"what do you mean you took one look in her eyes,then told her?" he asked puzzled,oh,oh here we go,i hope he gives me a head start before he starts shooting,pushing down my fear ,i told him.

"Bella is my imprint charlie,actually what we have is stronger than that".

"what the heck is that,what does imprint mean?" he asked still puzzled

"well...it's our way of finding our soul mates,when we see her we know,she is the one made just for you,no one could ever take the place of your imprint, she is more important to us than anything or anyone."

"so you're telling me you love my daughter only because you imprinted on her?"

"you know better than that charlie,i have been in love with her since I was six!" I saw him trying to hold a smile back

"yes I do and that's the only reason why I have not gone for my gun,i expect you to respect her and treat her right." by the way he is acting,he must not have seen everything that happened outside tonight.

"is there anything else I need to know?" he asked,looking at us one at a time

"well,actually there is,"Sam began,"i would not usually be talking to you about this,because it's not my secret to tell,but under the circumstances I think it is best you know,it's about the cullens."

"what about them?" he asked with dread,we all just looked at each other,then back at him hoping he does not freak out.

"remember what we told you about the cold ones," Sam began, charlie just shook his head in affirmation,"that's what the cullens are."

"what," he jumped up out of his chair,almost shouting," you mean that boy Edward that my daughter was so in love with,is a vampire and Alice,all of them?" he sat back down looking a little sick,"now I understand why you guys hate them so much,i could understand why Jake didn't,but I never understood why the rest of you didn't." he sat back thoughtfully,no one said anything,we were giving him time to let it all sink in.

"i don't want them anywhere near my daughter and I know they're back at school,since this is the last week of school before they get a break and have to go back a week before graduation for finals,i am going down to the school and get her school work for the rest of the week,she will not be going there while they're there!" then he seemed to realize something," that's the reason these three had transferred to forks,isn't it?" pointing at me,Embry and Quill," I know how much you love her Jacob and would do anything to protect her,but I would feel much better if she was here or with you guys in la push."

"always charlie." he knows I love his daughter,but does he realize how much and that I cant live without her.

"ok guys,i have a lot to think about and have a lot to do later today,so I need to try and get some sleep,i'll talk to you guys later." that was our cue to leave,we said our good nights and left,once outside Sam told Paul and I to stay and patrol around Bella's house,as if I was going to do anything else, while he and the others went back to his house,he was going to call Carlyle and ask him to meet us in the clearing. We all phased, Paul and I went in different directions patrolling the property around the house,while the others took off with Sam.

_Charlie sure took the news about the cullens better than I thought he would. _- me

_Yeah,he did,i thought he was gonna grab his gun and go over there – _Paul

_I thought he was gonna pull it on me,when I told him about me imprinting on Bella. - _ me

_wait till he finds out you two are no regular imprinted couple,he might still go for that gun.-_Paul

_i'm going to invite him to the bonfire so he can hear about it from old quill,if he pulls a gun,i'll just use you as a shield.- _me

_yeah right,if he pulls a gun,i'm out of there.-_Paul

after that we concentrated on patrolling,keeping Bella and charlie safe,i looked up at her window,where it was still blocked out by the curtain,wishing I could be up there cuddling with Bella,my Bella, after one lingering look,i went back to my patrol.

Sam and the others were back in fifteen minutes,he left the others to keep patrolling while me,Paul and him went to meet with Carlyle,i would of stayed and kept patrolling,but I know none of us would allow anything to happen to Bella and I wanted the cullens to know exactly what would happen if they did not leave her alone.

When we got to the woods beside the clearing,we phased back and dressed, walking into the clearing,we saw that his wife came with him also the ones they call Rose and Emmett.

"thanks for meeting with us." Sam said to Carlyle

"you said it was important and had something to do with Bella?"

"yes it does,it also involves Edward and the other two,i don't know if you were informed but Bella has chosen to be with Jacob she has asked that your family leave her alone for awhile,if not forever,she made her wishes known to Edward and the one you call Alice in a meeting we had right here,not even a day ago."

"I'm sorry she feels that way,i always thought of her as one of my daughters,and wouldn't let any harm come to her while in our care."

he sounded so calm and condescending I could not listen to him anymore.

"right now the point is,she asked them to stay away from her,but tonight they were caught trying to

sneak into Bella's house,if one of us was not patrolling around her house tonight who knows what they would of done." I said between clenched teeth

"i'm sure they would not of hurt her,Jacob,they're probably just concerned,and wanted to assure her that she would be safe around us,all we care about is that she is happy."

I was really becoming pissed off,it took everything in me to hold myself together.

"really doctor,is that why they waited till the middle of night and everyone is asleep to go checking on her,that does not say to me that they meant no harm,she asked them to stay away,they should of stayed away!"

Sam grabbed my arm," Jacob if you cant keep it together,i am going to have to ask you to leave and go cool down."

"you cant blame him Sam, she is his imprint and after what that leech Edward did to her,with that bedazzled crap,he cannot trust them around her."Paul defended me.

Carlyle looked shocked,"his imprint?"

"that's right doctor," I said smugly," but not just my imprint,she is my true mate,so I would be grateful if you would tell Edward and the other two I said to stay away from her,if they don't want a war on their hands."

"i'm sure it wont come to that Jacob," calm and polite as ever, "i have not seen them in a few hours,but when I do,i will be sure to let them know yours and Bella's wishes,is that all?"

"yes that's all." Sam replied politely,"thanks for meeting us here," with that said we went into the woods undressed and phased.

_Sam,i am not going to be able to rest knowing Edward and Alice is out there somewhere and no one seems to know where,i am going to go watch over Bella,i need to be close, make sure she is safe._

_Ok Jacob,you can send Embry and Quill home to get some rest,when Bella wakes up I want you and her to come straight to my house._

"_will do Sam."_

After quill and Embry left I sat in the woods across from Bella's house waiting for charlie to leave,i am not sure how long I was there for,but it was now very light out and I was getting very tired,as soon as charlie left, I phased and dressed,running to their door I used the spear key they kept on a small ledge at the top of the door,to let myself in,i went around the whole house even charlies bedroom,making sure all the windows were locked,when I was satisfied all was secure,i quietly walked into Bella's bedroom,softly closing the door behind me,i walked over to where my Bella laid,god,i love her so much,i laid down beside her and gentle put my arms around her,she turned and snuggled into me

"my Jacob." for a minute I thought she had woken up but she was still fast asleep,i kissed her on her head."that's right baby,your Jacob,forever. Then I promptly fell asleep and dreamnt of my Bella.


	8. Chapter 8

**As everyone already knows I don't own the characters in this story,they belong to Stephanie Meyer,it I did,i would have the foresight to realize that a love between the living and the dead was not natural or meant to be,the true love story was between Jacob and Bella. As for nessie,though in my world her existence is an impossibility,but since she does exist for some,i believe the only reason Jacob imprinted on her,was because,she had Bella's eyes and Bella's soul found a home in nessie's body,free of Edwards bedazzlement,free to accept Jacob and be imprinted on by him,anyway since in my view and in anyone's view,who really thought about,Edward does not have the capability,nothing functions to enable him to get Bella or anyone pregnant,so nessie should not exist and in my mind,in my world she does not.**

**Thanks again everyone for reading and reviewing,you all rock!!!**

**hugzzzzz all!!!!**

**Jacob/Bella forever!!!!!**

**BPOV**

That was such a strange dream,the feeling that Jacob needed me,like the other half of my soul was being tortured in some way and I had to put a stop to it,the feeling of floating downstairs and outside,an unnatural wind taking hold and propelling me forward,seeing Edward,Alice and Jasper,surrounded by the wolves,my new family,looking at Edward and the feeling of powerful electrical currents running through my veins ,when I realized that he was the cause of the stress I felt coming off my other half,my Jacob,wanting to destroy this threat to the other half of my soul,but the feeling of justice over rode this,and saying as much to Edward and his family,the feeling of a magnet pull having me reach out for Jacob's hand,knowing without looking that he reached for mine,and as our hands touched and clasped together,electrical currents now ran from his to mine,mine to his,we were no longer two people standing here,no longer one half of each other souls,we were one entity,one soul that has walked together through centuries and time,that have loved,laughed and played together,a soul that was separated at one time by them,Edward and his kind,a soul that has been searching for the other half of it's being since then and has finally found it,we were now one again and very dangerous to our enemies.

Now looking at Edward,as I realized he was the cause of us being separated centuries ago and again recently,i wanted to destroy him and all his kind,but my sense of fairness would not allow me,it was like the great wolf himself stayed our hands,as I finish speaking those words and hearing the thunder rumble loudly and lightening strike across the sky,darkness overcame me,like a switch was suddenly turned off, the thought of the great wolf and his mate filtered at the edge of my memory as darkness overcame me.

I slowly opened my eyes, needing desperately to see Jacob,we need answers,that dream seemed too real and we need to get a handle on this,find out what is going on,I had a feeling this had something to do with us being true mates. I tried to get up but something was preventing me,turning my head to side and came face to face with Jacob and looked at him confused for a minute,how and when did he get here,he was fast asleep,i took this time to study him,feeling a jolt of memory of a time long ago where this very scene had played out.

He is the most beautiful person I ever seen,inside and out,the strongest feeling I have ever felt over took me,i had to touch him,i slowly lifted my hand and gentle traced his face,from his forehead,along his jaw line,his nose, everywhere on his face,mt fingers tingled where ever I touched,i looked at his lips and had the urge to touch my lips to his,i moved my face closer to his and did just that,twice, I felt his arms tighten around me,i looked up to see if I had awaken him and he was staring right at me with a look of love and undying devotion but I could also sense worry.

"i would love to wake up with you like this every morning bells." while reaching over and touching his lips to mine.

"me too Jake." then realization hit,"it wasn't a dream was it?" I asked,already knowing the answer.

"no it wasn't." he pulled me to him and I rest my head on his chest,"what do you remember."

I told him all the recollection I had on waking up.

"what does it mean Jake?" I asked,though I sense I already knew the answer,but it is deluding me.

"I'm not sure bells,but Sam went to see the elders,he is going to bring the date of the bonfire forward,so we could get some answers,there is suppose to be a legend about us,and old quill will be telling it then."

"ok,i guess there is nothing we can do but wait,i have to admit,i'm a little scared of what we will find out."

he sat up and leaned against my headboard,lifting me with him,to cradle me in his arms and rest his chin on the top of my head."i am too baby,but we have each other,but we have the support of charlie and all the wolves,plus my dad and all our friends in la push,even Paul is ready to kill for you."he reassured me.

Something he said caught my attention,the support of charlie?i looked up at him "are you trying to tell me that my dad k knows?"

"well,charlie has known about us for awhile bells."he said watching my reaction closely,i considered what it meant for my dad to know all about this mythical world that I thought I was the only one in this family was privy to,yeah,i could become hysterical and worry about my dad's reaction when I see him today,but that would not accomplish anything,what's done is done,then another thought hit me.

"does he know about the cullens?" wanting to know,but a little afraid of knowing the answer.

"we had to tell him bells,especially after what he saw last night,we thought it would be safer for him to know,he took it better than we thought he would." he must have felt me tense up,"don't worry bells,i think he is just relieved that you don't want anything to do with them anymore."

"tell me what happened after I blacked out." he proceeded to tell me everything,even about their meeting with Carlyle,listening to what he had to say,i got a feeling that Edward and Alice were gonna be more of a problem than I first thought,i can almost understand Edward's motives,but why was Alice acting the way she did,she is always going on about how my happiness is what was important to her,we were suppose to be friends and I know that is all I wished for her,but I should of realized she had other motives,after all she never seemed to accept me for who I am,always trying to change and improve me into what she thought I should look like and act like,she always did what her brother wanted when it came to me,not bothering to find out if it's what I wanted too,i guess it did not matter,as long as her brother was happy,she did not care how I felt,it should of dawned on me that with her ability to see the future,she would have known the affects of their leaving would have on me,she cant even use the excuse that the wolves blocked her from seeing it,after all was not hanging around any wolves at the time,now I know her coming back when she thought I had killed my self,had nothing to do with caring about me,she knew what her brother would attempt before he he did and came back in hopes that it would not be true,finding out I was still alive and knowing that Edward would not believe it unless I went with her to save,he would pull a stunt that would end his already dead existence,

she did not care that taking me with her to the volturri,would put my life in danger and that I just might die at their hands,no, all that mattered was her brother,even it cost me my life.

I am having a strange feeling that was all a setup,that Edward did not go to the voturri like Alice said he did,i believe he was waiting on a call from Alice somewhere safe,being selfish creatures they are,they probably think,no one should take my life,but them,not even me,after all I am their little toy,their oddity,i now believe that when Alice saw me with Jacob and realizing what he was,it was an insult that I went to their natural born enemy for support,i am sure she sensed how close Jacob and I were becoming and got mad at the thought that something her brother wanted and still wants in a way,would end up with their enemy,not out of love or even friendship,but out of ownership whether they were still

they were in forks or not,they felt they still owned me,i believe she called Edward after realizing all that and set up Edward little drama of threatening to commit suicide,they knew I would not be able to live with the thought of someone killing themselves because of me,it did not matter that,that someone is basically already dead,i could not have it on my conscience and when I was close enough to Edward he was able to put me under their bedazzlement again.

God,i was so stupid,falling right into their plans,manipulated so thoroughly that only a being living for so long would be able to do,thank god I was able to break that spell,i wonder if the volturri were in on their plans,after all they were good friends of Carlyle,their ultimatum of me being turned into a vampire or be killed must have been just security for the Cullens to keep me with them,to ensure I did not try to fight off the spell Edward had me after,by using fear.

I now truly believe,the volturri wont be wasting their time coming to check on one weak girl,who could really do nothing to harm them,even if I was to tell anyone of their existence,they have the power to put an end to anything us humans would try to do to put a stop to them.

No, the real threat are the cullens,i wonder what they really look like beneath the illusion of what they present to the world,what are their true character,after all years without blood-flow has to bring decay and the break down of nay goodness they once had,but the most important question is,why are they so set on keeping me with them and away from Jacob?I'm sure i'll find out soon enough.

"you ok babe?" Jacob asked with concern,i reached up kissing him on the cheek,"yeah,i'm ok,just thinking about everything."

"you wanna talk about it?" I thought for a minute,"not right now Jake,but I promise I will soon." I smiled at him,so he could see I was alright and not worry about me,heaven knows we have enough to deal with. Then another thought hit me,sitting up quickly

"Jake what about school?"not that I was looking forward to going,i was dreading it,even with Jacob and his friends being there with me,i did not want to have to deal with the cullens again just yet.

"your dad it best if you did not go back for the rest of the week, and since this is the last week before you get a break before graduation,he is going to collect your school work for the rest of the week so you can do it here or in la push with us."

"i have to admit it's a relief,i was not looking forward to seeing them again so soon,i have a feeling my reaction to them would be worst than yours."i said with a grin and he laughed,"after last night,i don't doubt it bells."

I felt like doing something mundane and normal,take my mind off of the mythical for awhile.

"Sam wants us to meet at his house this evening bells, to talk about what is going and the bonfire and such."

"ok Jake,as for now,i'm going to clean myself up a bit then fix us something to eat,i assume my dad has already left and you're hungry."

"you assume right,your dad left early this morning and yeah i'm starved." I got up and started to collect the things I would need to take with me into the bathroom,i walked over to the window,moving the curtains aside and opening it,to see what kind of day it was and how I would need to dress for it,it was a very warm day,very rare for forks,i decided I would a black pair of stone washed jean shorts and my white alter top with my white converse with ankle socks,i'll carry my dark gray hoodie when I leave the house. After collecting everything,i was on my way out the door to the bathroom when Jake called my name.

"hey bells?" I turned towards him," not saying anything just waiting for what he would say.

"do you need any help?" I assumed he meant with breakfast. "of course you can help me with breakfast,we'll get started as soon a i'm done."

he looked at me with a smirk,one eyebrow raised,"i was not talking about breakfast babe."

I was confused about what he was talking about,then my face became red when I realized what he was talking about.

"thanks Jake,but I think I can manage,maybe next time." I said while making my escape to the bathroom,hearing him laugh as I locked myself in.

when I was done,i placed my dirty clothes in a basket in there and put my toiletries in a drawer by the sink,not bothering to go back into the room,because of the images my imagination took on from what he said,i called to him on my way downstairs that the bathroom was now free.

I was standing at the counter mixing the ingredients together to male us some waffles,i felt when he came and stood behind me,though I could smell him from when he he put his first foot on the first step of the stairs to come down,which is very strange,my sense of smell was never that good,he laid his hands on my shoulders and slowly worked them down on my arms like a caress and brought them around my waist and pulled me against his chest bringing his his head down to rest on my neck,i felt him take a deep breath,i could almost feel the electricity flow between us,i let myself relax against him,his skin ,that was usual felt very warm to me,now felt no different than my own temperature,which is even stranger,that is something to be figured out later,we stood there taking comfort from each other,knowing that in the days maybe months ahead,we will face the biggest fight of our lives,a fight that we will face side by side and with the help and support of our friends and family,

Our Fight To Love!


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer- i own none of the characters mentioned in this story,they are the property of Stephanie Meyer**_

_**i am just putting jacob and bella where they truly belong, together.**_

_**I am not sure how good this chapter is or if it makes any sense,but i did my best,please forgive me if it is really bad:(**_

_**you know what i have found to be so very amusing,is reading a story that has page after page of hardcore pornographic,explicit**_

_**sex between jake and bella (well usually after one page i would quit reading but keep checking on that story and it never changes,anyway) and someone trying to tell me it is a story of romance, LMAO, if that is what they call romance,i would like to see what they call smut..lol,our jake and bella make love,LOVE,there is a difference,one where emotions are involved and one where it isn't. jacob/bella forever!!!**_

_**anyway,thanks to everyone who have read and reviewed and even not reviewed,i am grateful you took the time to read this, hugzzzzzzzzz all!!:)**_

* * *

**JPOV**

We left her house as soon as we had eaten and cleaned up,as soon as we were outside I smelt that leech Edward and the little pixie,who I now know is called Alice,i scanned the area,but did not see them anywhere,though I knew they were there,i knew they were trying to goad me,but I had more important things to worry about at the moment,i turned to take Bella's hand and noticed she had tensed up,gazing intently into the woods across from her house,did she sense them there?i pulled her into my chest,rubbing circles on her back to get her to relax,neither one of us saying anything about what we both knew was in those woods,when I felt her relax I took her hands and led her to her truck and helped her into the passenger side before running around to the drivers side,getting and driving away,before Alice and Edward decided they wanted to confront us,after what happened last night I wanted this day to be as stress free as possible for her.

There was a lot of activity when we got to Sam's,it seems everyone was here,after helping her from the truck we went in search of Sam,who was in his back with Emily and few of the wolves

"hey Sam,what's going on?"i asked a little bewildered.

"Jacob,Bella,how are you two holding up." he was looking at Bella when he asked this,i know he was curious about what she remembered about last night.

"I'm doing as well as can be expected for now Sam,i will feel a lot better once I have some answers."

she replied a little nervously.

"we all do Bella,i spoke to the elders and they have decided,we will be having the bonfire tonight,they seem to think this is too important to wait any longer to give you the answers you need."

"so that's what this activity is about?" I asked him looking around

"yeah it is,we thought we would have a barbecue first for the general population,then later it will just be the wolves,their mates and the elders." just then Emily came over

"Jacob,Bella it's good to see you both again." she said while giving Bella a hug,then she pulled Bella by the arm,"do you mind helping me get a few things from the kitchen?"

"sure I would love to." Bella replied excitedly

When the girls disappeared in the house,Sam and I walked over to the barbecue pit to get it lighted and ready for use,the place became a hive of activity,everyone having a different chore,when the food was done,everyone sat back to enjoy the meal that was prepared by Emily and Bella,i was sitting on a log around the fire with Bella sat between my legs and her back resting against my chest,when I noticed Paul was sitting off to the side with that girl Chloe,i still did not feel right about her being around,there was something off about her,but I was not going to say anything to him about it, I had enough to worry about,that's when I noticed three of the elders making their way towards us,someone had brought three chairs and sat them by the fire for them,the only one I was concerned with hearing from was old quill,he seems to be the one that will have all the answers.

I noticed old quill call Sam over and say something to him,then Sam spoke to Paul,then Paul left taking the girl Chloe with him and was gone for about fifteen minutes before he returned as soon as he sat down,old quill called for everyone's attention, by banging his cane on the ground,i felt Bella tense up when he did that,"you ok bells," I asked while kissing her on the top of her head.

"yeah,i am just a little nervous about what we will be finding out tonight."

"don't worry about it babe,whatever it is,we are in this together." I put my arms around her waist and brought her fully on my lap,with her back still against my chest,Then everything got quiet as old quill began to speak.

"It seems from what I have been hearing another of our legends have come to pass,one that we never thought would or really wanted to,because it means,a danger so and so powerful is upon us,the legend goes back to the great wolf himself and his mate,before I continue may I ask Bella a question?"

Bella sat up straighter and looked directly at old quill.

"Bella please don't take this wrong,but we all know that you use have connections with the cullens and we also know that there is one in their group who could read the minds of others,was this one ever able to read your mind?"

"no, he could not,i guess that was one of the reasons he was so taken with me." she answered,sounding confused as I was at this point

old quill just shook his head and said,"i thought no."

"so what does that have to do with anything?" someone,probably Paul asked

"It has everything to do with that," he began his story,"you see,when the great wolf found his mate,he did not find it the same way others did,in his dreams he saw her,they talked,kissed and made love in his dream,but on awaken he would looses his contact with her,he searched everywhere and still he could not find her,one night he decided he had enough,instead of sleeping he went deep into the mountains and prayed and fasted for two days for the great spirits to help him and guide him to her,on the end of the second day in the middle of one of his prayers,thunder and lightening hit the skies and a booming voice broke through,it said,follow,he could not understand,he screamed at the skies in frustration,FOLLOW WHAT, that's when he noticed an electrical power flowing through him and out his finger tips,he held his hands out and noticed it was pulling him,trying to lead him somewhere,he figured this is what the voice meant,so he got up and let it pull him along,he did not know how long or how far he traveled,he just allowed it to guide him until he came upon the great mansion and the pulling feeling stopped, he knew then and there that is where his true mate was,there was also a smell that came from that dwelling that brought fear to his heart,the smell of vampires,he knew he had to get her away from there,but he had to have a plan,he went back to his village and got four of his strongest warriors,then returned,always staying downwind,they watched for a good time to snatch her away from them,luck was on their side for on the third day,she came walking out alone,when he stood before her,she looked at him as if she knew him,something seem to clear from her mind,electricity seem to spark from them both from one to the other,she said one word before she passed out,_mate_, he gathered her up and he and the warriors took her back to his village,she did not stir for a whole day,that night when he slept,the spirits came to him and told him,he and his mate had to go through the mating ritual to unlock the power that he and his mate share,a power so strong,that together they would be able to destroy the evil they knew were coming,without little convincing,after she awoken on the second day,they performed the mating ritual,where he marked her and took her essence into him,and she was able to mark him also taking his essence into her being,from that day forward they were able to read each others mind,no matter if they were apart or how far,they felt each others pain and all emotions,if one of the pair was hurt,the other would bleed in the same area the other was wounded,they were true soul mates and very powerful.

They found out the reason he could never find her was because her mind was shielded from any harm coming to her,especially from the vampires,but once she found her mate,one who she knew would never hurt her,who would give his life for her,her mind shield broke away and enable her to combine her with her mates,that's why the vampires kept her with them,they knew what would happen if she met her true mate,and they went through the mating ritual,they could of destroyed her,but for some reason they wanted to see if one of their kind could mate with her and untap her power for their use,they knew if they tried and turn her,it would change everything about her and it would not be the same.

"so what does that have to do with us,are you saying we have that same power?" I had to ask,i know what Sam told me,bit I needed to hear it from someone who seem to know more about it.

Old quill looked at Bella and me,as if trying to figure something out,then he said what Sam already hinted at.

"I'm saying you and your woman is a direst reincarnation of the great wolf himself and his mate."

you could her the gasp and shocked through the crowd as he said this,i felt Bella catch her breath

"but how could that be,i am not even Quileute?" Bella asked,unbelieving

"that maybe,"old quill replied," but there is no doubt,you are the reincarnation of the great wolf's true mate,in fact,you are her ,her name was also Isabella,and Jacob is the great wolf , you might look different but their souls and spirit is in you both,that's why the vampires showed so much interest in you Bella,they knew who you were, because your mind could not be read,their power could not hurt you,it was not love they felt for you,it was to control you,or try to,."

'is there a reason why this is happening now?" Sam asked

"my guess is that,a great evil is upon us and they were needed,a evil so great that the wolves would not be able to destroy on their own,it also seems from what I have heard,that Jacob and Bella are even more powerful now,they have not even went through the mating ritual as yet,but their connection is stronger than it ever was,if they do decide to go through with the ritual,their connection will be boundless."

Bella turned her head and looked up at me,when our eyes connected and locked,in sinc we raised our hands to to touch each others face,but as soon as our hands came close to each other,a small spark of electricity flowed from each of our hands to the other.

"see that's what I am talking about!" old quill said excitedly,the sound made us jump,Bella turned and looked at him,then passed out,not again I thought, I felt the worry run through my brothers,they all jumped up to come over and see if she was ok,Paul was the first to reach us,i could feel the protectiveness they all felt towards my mate.

"is she ok Jacob?" Paul asked with concern

"yeah,this has all been too much for her to take in," I turned to old quill,"can I take her home now,we need some time to take all this in,and I need to make sure she is comfortable and safe." he smiled at me for the first time,"yes Jacob,you go take care of your woman,you two are very important to our people."

I picked up my Bella and started walking to my house,there was no way she was going to her house tonight,she will be going home with me,sleeping in my bed,not for anything physical,i just need to hold her,i turned around to find Sam walking behind us.

"you're not taking her to her house are you?"

"no Sam,i am taking her to my house,could you call charlie and let him know?"

"I'll do that, you two just get some rest,I'll have Paul and Jared do patrols around your house tonight and send quill and Embry to keep an eye on charlie,we need to have him spend more time down here

when he is not at work."

"I'm sure my dad can think of something,he knows about everything now so it should not be too hard to have him spend more time here."

"well,you get her to bed and I'll see you both at my house tomorrow."

walking into my house,i was surprised I did not see my dad waiting up for us,that's when I remembered that he was at the bonfire with us,i felt bad about that,but I am sure someone will make sure he gets home ok,or he might even spend the night at Sam's house,i am sure he will have a lot to say about what we heard at the bonfire,in fact we all will.

I walked straight back to my room without stopping and laid Bella down on my bed,after removing her shoes socks and jacket,i debated on whether I should remove her jeans and decided I might as well,so I quickly removed them and covered her up. After changing into a pair of more comfortable shorts I laid down behind Bella and brought her closer to me,thinking about all I learned tonight and what it really meant,i drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**As everyone knows, i own none of the character mentioned in this story,they were created by Stephanie Meyers,i am just bringing two halves of one soul that has been separated in misery,to make one in complete bliss.**

**i am so sorry if this is too short,but it is a part of JPOV still, BPOV coming up next, lets keep spreading the love and respect we have for those two,be proud team jacob,jacob/bella supporters,after all,that's choosing the path of life and excitement,the other way is the path of death and eternal doom.**

** passion,love laughter,to sleep,to dream with the one you love,a day at the beach,kids laughter and even hardships,tasting the flavors of your favorite foods or trying new ones,even to struggle and face sadness at times,but that's life**

**living is hard,death is easy.**

**jacob (the wolves) - protectors-represent life, vampires - predators - represent death**

**writing bella and jacob in a smutty story is an insult to the love they have for each other, i dont see him as a man who just f**ks the woman he loves,he makes love to her and treasures her,not treat her like a two bit whore,sorry it's how i feel and i wont change my views for anyone,it is much more of a turn on making love than a wam,bam thank you mam...lol**

**thanks everyone he has stuck by me and my stories,you all mean so much to me, hugzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

* * *

**JPOV**

A howl in the night woke me from a very strange dream,i was dreaming I was in the mountains under some kind of a trance and a disembodied voice was trying to give me some kind of a message that had something to do with that trip Bella had taken to save Edward,I had a sense of Bella being there with me,could it be possible that she was having the same dream, could we be so connected now that our dreams have intertwined,especially with us being true mates?t cant worry about that right now, I have to find out what that howl was all about.

Being careful not to disturb her and making sure the room was secure,because no matter what is out there ,her safety is my first priority,i left my room to go see what was going on ,as I stepped out my front door i saw quill coming towards me,stepping out and closing the door behind me,I went out to meet him half way.

"what's going on quill,what was that howl all about?" I asked him a little worriedly

"that was just a warning to Alice and Rose,we caught them trying to get into Bella's house."

"Rose,which one is that?"though I have met them all,i don't care what their names are,to me their all just bunch of leeches,sucking the life from all living thing,a plague on human kind,let's face it,their not living beings and should have been buried a long time ago.

"she is the one you call barbie vamp," he replied amused ,"anyway, we caught them just as they found a way through one of the windows on the first floor by the den,it was closed,but wasn't locked."

"what the heck,don't they ever give up,didn't they get the message,Bella does not want to see them,if not I know a few permanent ways of getting that message across." those damn vamps wont stop until I am forced to break the treaty,which I will do if they don't stay away from my mate.

"Sam already handled it Jacob, Alice keep saying her and Bella were best friends and she just wanted to see her ,i told her sneaking into Bella's house in the middle of the night is the actions of someone who is up to no good,Sam just sent me to let you know what was going on and for you not to worry,everything was taken care of." he had a look in his eyes as if there was more he was not saying,he was hiding something from me.

"what else happened quill? You might as well tell me I am going to find out anyway once we are phased,so just come out with it."

"ok,just don't overreact, while we were dealing with the two trying to sneak into Bella's house,Paul and Jared caught Edward and the big one,Emmett trying to sneak over the treaty line."

"what,they must be really desperate to pull a stunt like that!" I was really getting angry,don't those vamps understand English or is there a special vamp language I don't know about.

"Sam thinks Alice and rose trying to sneak into Bella's house was just an aversion, thinking we would all rush off to Bella's house,leaving her here thinking she was safe,while the other two try to sneak onto to rez,as long as they stayed down wind we wouldn't smell them,but they did not count on coming face to face with two pissed off werewolves,who are ready to rip them apart,for what they did to one of their brothers mate."

"so what happened when Paul and Jared caught them."

"well,when we got there,Jared and Emmett was trying to peel Paul off of Edward,i guess Jared and Emmett was worried about the treaty,Paul looked as if he could take all those vamps and win,he was pissed." he smiled as though he got enjoyment out of that,i would have loved to have seen that myself.

"what did Sam do about that?"i was really hoping Paul had taken a chunk out Edward before anyone got there.

"well technically they did not break the treaty,when Paul and Jared found them,they had not crossed the treaty line as yet,but they were close,so there was nothing we could really do except to warn them off again,so after ordering Paul off of Edward he did just that."

"obviously warning them don't do any good,they'll just keep trying to get to her."

"Jacob,you know we cant really do anything to them unless they bite a human or worse,"

"yeah I know Quill,but it is just so frustrating."i said with a feeling of hopelessness

"i know how you feel Jacob,we all feel that way,anyway the doc showed up when we caught Edward and Emmett trying to sneak over the treaty line and believes they wont be trying that stunt again,Sam do believe there is something else going on that we don't know about,the doc did ask for a meeting to take place in three days from now,he says it is important."

"i wonder what could it be about,not that I really care!"

"Sam thinks it has something to do with you and Bella,but we wont know until we meet up with them."

"i am guessing they want Bella there too."

"yeah they do Jacob,but don't worry about it,you know we all love Bella and will protect her and you with our lives." I know how they felt,i could feel the emotions they felt towards my mate at the bonfire earlier,without them saying a word."

"i know man,we feel the same towards all of you."

"anyway man,Sam just wanted me to let you know what was going on,i gotta get back,charlie is going to allow us to stay in his house tonight,Sam went and told him what happened tonight,well,not about Edward,but about the other two,he's coming down after work tomorrow."

"ok man,thanks,talk to you later." after a brotherly hug,he took off into the woods,while I went back in to be with my Bella,when I think about her,i feel so blessed,thank god that he has brought my Bella back to me,i cannot begin to describe the emotions I feel having her with me,she is truly the other part of my soul ,now I understand why I have never felt whole,feeling as though I was split in half,never understanding why, when I first saw Bella when she came back,everything seem to click into place right then,little did we know our souls had reunited,but I still was not truly complete,now I know it was because of those vamps,her life had already became intertwined with theirs without her really knowing about it,thank god for her mind shield,if I understood old quill correctly,it is what she used subconsciously to protect herself from their powers truly getting a hold of her and the powers she unknowingly holds,though they were still able to dazzle her,hold her to them in some way,my Bella was strong,she fought against it and found her way back to me,where she belongs.

Stepping into my house,closing the door behind me I turned to the find Bella standing in the den,she looked worried,i walked over to her and took her in my arms,she laid her head on my chest putting her arms around my waist,i softly rubbed circles on her back.

"you ok babe,i did not wake you did I?" I asked her

"no you didn't Jake,it might sound weird,but I could actually feel that weren't there with me,that you had left the house."

"no,it doesn't sound strange,but I did not realize you knew we were back at the house,you were out cold when I brought you here."

"i cant really explain it Jake,i just knew,it's like I was walking with you back here though you were carrying me,i even felt your conflict about whether you should let me sleep with my pants on or not,"she looked up at me and smiled,"the respect you showed me,that means a lot to me,anyway I cant explain how I knew all these things, I just knew."

"there is a lot we still need to learn and understand,but whatever it is,we are in this together," I held her chin in my hands and looked into her eyes,"i love you so much Bells," I said while softly kissing her on the lips.

"i love you too Jake." she kissed me on my chest and held me to her,we stood there just holding each other,i was truly holding my life in my hands and I'll be damned if I allow those vamps to take my life away from me.

She looked up at me,"so what happened out there tonight?" I debated whether I should tell her or not,but I want there to always be honesty between us,i am pretty sure because of how strong our connection is we would always be able to tell when we try and keep anything from each other.

"Alice and rose was caught trying to sneak into your house and while they were doing that,Edward and Emmett was trying to sneak over the treaty line,but don't worry Sam took care of it."

"what,why don't they just leave me alone?"

"let's not worry about it tonight bells,let's just get back to bed,we'll figure it out tomorrow,or should I say later today." I said with a grin,trying to put her at ease,bending down I put one of my arms under her knees and picked her up,carrying her back to bed,i laid down then laid behind her,holding her to me,but she had other ideas,turning to face me and taking hold of my hand,she let them rest under her cheek,i let my eyes roam,taking in every detail of her beloved face ,with my enhanced eye sight,i could see every feature,even in the dark, down to the light sprinkling of freckles across her nose.

"I'm sorry Jake."she said quietly,confused I looked into her eyes,and saw a sadness there.

"sorry for what babe?"while letting my other hand brush against her cheek

"for not seeing what was going on and fighting to get to you sooner,i can now understand just how painful it must have been for you,us been apart,right now been away from you would be worst to me than death."

I smiled into her warm brown eyes ,that was filled with tears of such sadness and regret,it broke my heart

"there is nothing to be sorry about bells, we know now it was not your fault,you didn't know they had you so deep under their spell,you truly thought you were in love with Edward,besides all that matters to me is that were together now,so no regrets."

I placed my hand on her cheek and slowly brought my lips to connect with hers,i pulled her bottom lip into my mouth and gently bit and teased it until she gasped,which I quickly captured in a kiss that almost sent me over the edge,i pulled her to me,her body flush against mine,i proceeded to enjoy the taste,smell ,feel of Bella.._my mate._

We went no further than kissing and touching each other,though my mind kept drifting to the mating ritual among other things,I would never rush her into anything she was not ready for,i consider myself very fortunate to even have her here with me,to be able to hold and kiss her like this,after awhile the kissing stopped and we just held each other,when I noticed she had fallen asleep, I looked down in her beautiful,so peaceful in sleep face and felt the need to hold her,not just hold her at my side while she slept,but actually hold her in my arms,i gentle picked her up and placed her on my chest,with her head under my chin,i breathed her in and felt a peace I have not felt in awhile, the scent of her,her heart beating in tune with mine,gives me such a feeling of satisfaction of being satiated that even sex could never provide,yeah,sex is important,well in the case of Bella and I we would be making love,but to have this deep mental and emotional connection with someone can only be described in one word,love .....real love, man that's a powerful thing.


	11. Chapter 11

**BPOV**

wow, was my first thought on waken from a very strange but exhilarating dream, attempting to roll onto my back, I found I was sprawled out onto a very warm and sleeping Jacob, who had a very tight hold on me as if afraid I would disappear while he slept. Looking at him, my heart overflowed with love for him, my man, yes man, he is definitely more man than boy, is one gorgeous male specimen, but more important than that was his soul, the most beautiful part of him, I am so grateful to the faiths for entwining my soul with his and giving me the precious gift of having being loved by him.

I reached up to touch his face and stopped when I noticed what looked like a tattoo in the shape of a thick link chain around my wrist, gold in color...what the...!

I looked at my other wrist and it was on that one too, I was staring so hard at them that I did not notice Jake had awoken, watching me.

"You ok babe?" he asked a little worriedly

"Look!" was all I could think to say, words seem to have escaped me, he went to take my hands to look at them more closely when we noticed he had the same thing on both his wrist.

"But it was just a dream." I heard him say quietly, as if talking to himself

"What do you mean by that Jake? Instead of replying, he came back with a question of his own.

"Did you have any strange dreams last night bells?" I stared at him wondering what he was getting at.

"As a matter of fact I did Jake, but I wouldn't call it strange exactly."

"Tell me about it." I didn't remember it all, but I told him what I did, about the mountains, the trance and feeling as though he was there with me, and at the end the light and then burning at my wrist, I stopped and looked at my wrist again, my eyes going wide, I looked up at Jake, he was just staring at me with wonder.

"I was there bells, we had the same dream, I even remember the burning at my wrist." I didn't know what to say, for some reason I just needed to hold him right then, I laid my head back on his chest and put my arms around his neck, he put his arm around me and just held on to each other, I don't know how long we stayed there, just drawing comfort from each other.

"Bells, Carlyle asked for a meeting with us in three days and he wants you to be there, but it's up to you whether you want to go or not."

"Did he give any hint as to what this meeting would be about?"

"No, he just told Sam it was important." I looked up into the eyes of the man I loved more than life

"where you go, I go." he smiled at me, the smile that brought sunshine to my darkest night, I reached up and softly kissed his lips, just as his stomach grumbled, we both burst out laughing, it felt good to laugh again.

"Come on; time to feed my big bad wolf." I said smiling into those beautiful eyes, he sat up with me still in his arms, he stood up cradled me in his arms carrying me towards the kitchen.

"Hey! Bathroom first then kitchen, I need to at least wash my face and brush my teeth." he turned towards the bathroom still carrying me; I wiggled so he could put me down.

"This I can handle on my own mister, so scoot." I said jokingly, he gave me his puppy dog look

"But bells, you said where I go, you go, so it is the same for me, where you go, I go." he walked towards me with mischief in his eyes, trying to grab me; I pushed on his chest and had to smile.

"Well, in this case, I think its best I Go by myself." I quickly stepped in the bathroom and closed the door, to the sound of his booming laughter, I stood still for a minute, letting the sound of his laughter wash over me, god, I love that man, after washing my face, brushing my teeth and finger comb my hair, I stepped out of the bathroom to find him sitting in the hallway on the floor by it's door staring at his wrist, I sat down by him.

"Hey, you ok?"

"yeah, I was thinking what this could mean, we have to go to Sam's house when we are done here and I am hoping he will have some answers for us." the way he looked at me, I knew exactly what he was thinking, without him saying more.

"Jake, don't even think that way, you did not drag me into this life."

"How did you know what I was thinking?"

"The same way you know about what's on my mind without me saying a word, so Jake listen to me and listen well, I love you, I am in love with you, without you I am nothing, we were always meant to be together and take this road in life, I gladly travel it with you. I love you so much Jake, that I would walk miles through fire just to see your smile, the only regret I have is allowing those damn bloodsuckers to keep me away from you for so long, I will happily destroy every single one of them if they ever try to do anything to hurt you or any of our brothers, Edward Cullen will learn the meaning of hell, if he does anything to try and keep us apart."

There were tears running down his face when I was done, for some reason I wanted to run right out and bring the fires of hell down on the Cullens, he rested his forehead against mine, I grabbed his hands, he looked me straight in the eyes.

"Do you know how I feel hearing those words come out of your mouth, I feel like the luckiest guy in the world, I love you so-so much bells, and you have no idea."

"No Jake, I'm the lucky one, you never once gave up hope or stopped fighting for us, even when all hope seemed lost, but for now lets just get something to eat then get over to Sam's, ok babe?"

he did not reply, just scooped me up into his arms again, walking towards the kitchen, when we got there he set me down on my feet and we began working together making eggs, bacon, sausage and pancakes, as we made breakfast together, I imagined a time when we would be married and have a home and kids of our own, I felt a thrill at the thought of carrying the child of the man I loved, my Jacob, safe in the womb.

While we ate, we talked about everyday mundane things, just to get our minds off of other things we know we will have to deal with soon enough, but for now it is just Jacob and Bella, two people in love, enjoying a quiet time together.

When we were done eating and had the kitchen cleaned up, we changed into some clean clothes, Jacob gave me a pair of dark blue hipster jeans and tank top that Rachel, his sister, had left here when she went away to college, Jake wore his usual uniform of cut off loose fitting jean shorts and a sleeveless men's tank top, we took Jacob's VW that he lovingly and painstakingly put back together from the ruin it had been.

When we got to Sam's, Emily was in the kitchen cooking up a storm as usual, she was such a sweet and caring woman, a mother figure to all the wolves, she came over and hugged us both as we entered.

"Hello Bella, Jacob, good to see you both, Bella, I was really worried about you after what happened at the bonfire and you passing out. I am glad to see you're ok."

"Yeah, I'm fine Emily, it was probably the stress, I'm not sure, but I'm fine thanks Emily." I smiled kindly at her; she started walking back to the kitchen.

"Are you two hungry I've got..." then she stopped and stared at our wrist, "I see you have matching tattoos, though I don't remember seeing them yesterday?" Jake and I looked at each other, then Jake looked at Emily.

"Actually, it was there when we woke this morning and I really need to see Sam about it." Emily looked astonished.

"He is the den; I think he has been expecting you."

"Ok, thanks Emily." Jacob replied while pulling me along beside him

When we walked into the den, we found Sam sitting on sofa in front of his coffee table where he had an old book and a few old looking manuscripts spread out in front of him, he looked up as we walked in.

"hey, just the two I need to see, take a seat, there is a few things I have found out from these old manuscript I would like to go over with you." but Jake had other ideas, as soon as we were seated together on a love seat, he took my hand and lifted it with his, so Sam could see the gold chain links around our wrist.

"We need to talk to you about this Sam." Sam got up and walked over to us to get a better look at the tattoos

"this is amazing." he said, before going back to have a seat on the couch, "I was just reading about the true mates mating ritual and came across that very thing, it seems that those markings usually don't appear until the ritual have been completed, you two must have a strong connection indeed for the symbols to appear without having to go through the process, it is a symbol to show that you are true mates and of your strong emotional, spiritual and mental connection."

"there is something else Sam," he looked at Jake to go on," Bella and I had the same dream last night, we don't really remember much, but we both felt the burning on our wrist at the very spot these symbols now appeared." he looked at us thoughtful for a minute

"do you remember anything else, anything at all from your dreams?" we told him what we could of our dream and waited patiently as he went through the old book to see if he could find something similar to what we had just told him.

"I think I have found something here, from what you have told me, it sounds like it has something to do with the mating ritual, and only true mates get those symbols, the ritual is suppose to take place in the mountains on the night of a full moon, a tent is set up with everything the couple needs, I am not sure of much more, I will have to consult the elders again, but I do know that two more symbols will appear on you both, one on your ring fingers and one your backs that will be significant to the powers that you both hold within you, but until I am sure of what I am saying, I don't want to give false information."

"I understand and thanks Sam." Jake pulled me to him, "do you need us for anything else today, I would like to take the rest of the day to just relax with my girl, just to try to have a normal day." that sounded good to me and really hoped Sam did not need us for anything, I would also love to spend the day just having fun with Jake.

"That's it for now Jake, I am sure Quill already told you about Carlyle's request."

"that's it for now then and in light of what you just told me I am off to have a meeting with the elders, you two go ahead and have some fun for once, don't worry, I'll take care of everything, just meet me back here later tonight, you can have dinner with Emily and I, your dad will be here Bella and Billy with everyone else."

"I'll try to make it back in time to help Emily with the cooking," I said as I walked over and gave him a hug, which surprised him," thanks Sam, for everything."

"You're welcome Bella, but there is no need to thank me, you're a part of our family, we take care of family, which goes for Charlie as well." I was so touched I found myself choked up; Jacob came over and took my hands

"Where is everyone?" Jacob asked before we left

"I think Paul and Jared said something about cliff diving, I'm not sure where Quill and Embry is."

Jake turned to me excitedly," what you think about joining them, I'm sure Kim is with Jared and you haven't seen her in awhile, she always asked about you."

"Sure, that sounds like fun, I am not sure about actually jumping off the cliff, but I can watch, remember how it turned out the last time." I wish I had never made that stupid move, maybe the Cullens would not be back if I hadn't, then again, maybe it was suppose to happen this way.

"That's because you decided to go cliff diving on your own, during a storm and came up with the smart idea of jumping off the highest cliff out there, this time I will be with you every step of the way." I playfully slapped his arm

"Oh, shut up you." I said letting out the laugh I could no longer hold in, him and Sam started laughing as well. "alright enough laughing at me, lets go have some fun, see you later Sam, make sure you let Emily know I will be back to help her later." I said while pulling Jacob out the door, anxious to get started.

"Jake, can we go back to my house so I can pick up a few things, if were going cliff diving I am going to need something to change into." yeah that and I want to put on my new red bikini, I had brought a while back on an impulse, wont he be surprised, I have never worn a bathing suit around Jake before.

"Of course we can, why don't I go back to my house and get what I need then take you to yours, we can go straight to the cliffs from there."

In an hour and a half we had went to his and then to mine where I got a few of my things to keep at Jake's house and were now on our way to the cliffs, while at my house I had put my red bikini on under my clothes, I am anxious to see what Jake's reaction will be to it, we could not drive all the way up to the cliffs we had to park and walk part of the way, when we got there I saw that Kim was there with Jared and looked like they had came out of the water from jumping, I couldn't see Paul, but I could hear him and sounds like he had a girl with him, Kim ran over to me

"Hey Bella, I am glad you came, I have not seen you in a while." she said while hugging me, I hugged her back.

"It's good to see you too Kim." I really did not want to think about the reasons why I had not been around

I said hello to Jared also and while he and Jacob talked I went and found a flat area to spread out a blanket and take off my outer clothes, while I was doing that Paul came back up to the cliff, he must of just came from out of the water and he had that girl with him, I did not feel comfortable around her, but I was not going to let her spoil my day.

"Whoa Bella that is some bathing suit, looks good on you." leave it to Paul, Jacob reached over and slapped him upside his head, then he walked over to me.

"Damn babe, you sure make that suit look good," he bend down and nibbled on my ear while whispering

"you know, we could skip out and do something else." he nibbled all along my chin to my lips, where he laid a scorcher on me, that had me fighting for air, damn, this man sure knew how to use those lips. I had to forcible push him away.

"Oh no you don't, you promised me cliff diving, and that's what we will be doing." there he goes with that damn puppy dog look again. "None of that Jake, we are at the cliffs, let's get to the diving." I looked over to the others when I heard them starting to laugh; I was stopped cold by the look I was getting from that girl with Paul.

"Who is that girl with Paul?" I asked Jake

"that's Chloe, she is what we call...let's just say, she is very popular on the rez ,if you know what I mean." he said with a look of disgust on his face, I knew exactly what he meant, then a thought came to me.

"Has she ever shared any of her popularity with you?"

"no way bells, the only girl I ever wanted is right here with me, I would never insult the love I have for you by getting mixed up with a girl like that." it occurred to me that no matter how quietly he was talking Paul and Jared would be able to hear everything he said, I looked over but they weren't there, then I noticed them coming back from another dive.

"Come on babe lets dive." he said grabbing my hands and walking me over to the cliff's edge, "we will jump on three, hold on to me and don't let go."

"Never!" I replied, we wrapped our arms around each other, counted to three then jumped, the way down was exhilarating and scary at the same time, but the arms around me kept me safe, we hit the water with a big splash and we went under, but he pulled us up very quickly, the amazing thing is, through all that we never once let go of each other, after we had jumped Jared and Kim came next then Paul and Chloe.

We all spent some time swimming around, the guys started rough housing dunking each other, at those times Kim and I would tread water and talk, I'm thinking of having a special night every week for the all the wolves imprintee's to have a girls night, just to watch movies and talk or even go shopping, I will bring it up tonight at Sam's house.

While Kim and I was talking I noticed that Chloe did not even try to get involved with our conversation, she stayed closer to the guys and though she came with Paul, I caught her often watching Jake, at one point we were all getting out the water to go for a last jump and Jake was about to walk over to get me, she swam close by Jake and said something to him and he got a angry look on his face, said something to her and quickly walked over to me and had me get on his back while he walked us both out of the water.

I decided I would ask him about it after we left, I am not worried about Jake messing with her, I have enough confidence in myself and faith in Jake's love for me, but whatever she said made him angry, that I don't like, we came here to have fun and relax and it pissed me off, that she is trying to spoil that for him.

After one last jump and telling Kim, I would see her at Sam and Emily's we left and as soon as we were settled in Jake's car and on our way, I asked him.

"What did Chloe say to you that had you so upset babe?" he did not answer me right away and I stared to think he wasn't going to, and then he took a deep breath

"She asked me if I enjoyed the show."

"The show, what show?" I was confused, was she talking about him seeing her today or what?

"Well, a few days ago, I went up to the cliffs looking for Paul and found him, boy did I ever" shaking his head with a look of disgust on his face

"What do you mean?" I was even more confused

"Paul was up there with that girl Chloe," he hesitated, "well, she was laid over a log and he was standing behind her, they didn't have a stitch of clothes on, I am sure you can figure it out from there, they weren't playing pate cake I can tell you, I cant believe he would get involved with her, I got out of there quick I can tell you that."

My mouth hung open in shock from what he just told me. "In broad daylight, where anyone could come along and catch them?"

"Yeah, that's how Paul is and she has no self respect so I am not surprised. Can we change the subject now, I don't want to waist time thinking about them, when I am here with you."

"I second that notion." I reached over and took his hand, "have I told you how much I love you and how lucky I am to have you?"

We were pulling into his garage by then; he cut off the car, got out and came around to lift me in his arms

"no bells, I am the lucky one, thank you for fighting so hard to get back to me." then we kissed, there was no battling for dominance, this was just a kiss of thanks giving that we found each other and of dreams of things to come, our hands reached out to touch each others cheek, our wrist touched and we heard a clink ,it is a sound you would hear if you were wearing two bangles and they clinked together, the noise made us suddenly break apart and looked to see that our symbols were touching and ...it, was, glowing...glowing ...wow!


	12. Chapter 12

All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. Thanks for reading, hugzzzzzz

**JPOV**

It's been a few days since our cliff diving excursion and the dinner that followed at Sam's house, it was a very fun and relaxing day all in all, but the answers we needed on why our symbols glowed and at that particular time were not known, none of the books or scrolls mentioned that particular thing, though old quill did find something in one of the old scribe books that refereed to us finding the true answers to our questions during our mating ritual.

which will have to be taken place on the night of the full moon, we will be meeting with Sam and old quill tomorrow to learn exactly what the true soul mates ritual entail, because according to the books, it is much more than a physical coming together, we will learn more tomorrow so I wont worry about that now, right now we are on our way to meet with Carlyle as he requested, Sam decided to leave Paul and Jared patrolling, Paul near the treaty line close to Bella's house and Jared on the rez.

Bella was traveling on my back, once we got close to the clearing where the meeting was to take place, we all changed back to our human forms behind whatever bush was closer, I took my Bella's hands which she squeezed gentle, as if to say everything will be ok.

We walked out hand in hand to see Carlyle his wife, Edward and Alice awaiting us, I noticed how closely my brother, Embry and quill walked behind us, when we stopped in front of these beings, they stood close to our sides with Sam in the front, Carlyle was the first to speak.

"Hello Sam, I am grateful you agreed to this meeting in-spite of what happened a few nights ago."

"Your welcome," Sam replied stonily, "though we all know this is not a social visit so let's get down to the real reason we are here."

"Yes, of course." Carlyle replied a little shaken.

My eyes kept drifting from Edward to Alice, when I saw Edward look down to our en-clasped hands, I looked at our hands and noticed our symbols were touching and a warmness coming from them, I looked back up at Edward and grinned, because the emotions I felt coming from my mate would scare the so called perfect Mr. Edward Cullen if he could read her mind, I certainly hope he knows better than to try anything today, I took my mind and eyes off of him and went back to listening to what Carlyle had to say, Carlyle looked around at everyone present, he sight stopped at Bella with a strange expression, he composed himself, looked at Sam and began to speak.

"what I have to say, has to do with Bella," we all stiffened when we heard this, but said nothing, "when Alice took Bella to help her save Edward in Volturri, I had a feeling that they might be interested in her, not only because she knows of our existences, but because she is immune to any and all vampire power, none of them could use their power on her, for the same reason Edward could never read her mind, her mind shield."

"What are you saying," I spoke out, "did they try to torture her or something, but found out this girl they considered a weak human, is stronger than they think." Sam looked at me as if to say he will handle it. Carlyle turned to me.

"what I am trying to say is, the threat I thought that would come from the volturri will come from a more powerful source, it seems Bella's presence in volturri awoken a group of vampires we have not seen or heard from in centuries ,since the time of the great wolf himself, we thought these particular vampires were not in existence anymore, we were wrong, they have always resided in volturri but were hidden away, depended on others of our kind to keep them sustained, but something in Bella made them come out of hiding and is now planning on a way to get to her, we don't know what is planned, I would not know any of what I told you, if I had not a spy, so to speak, who is tired of the old ways of feasting on humans and of the dictatorial way the volturri has always handled, but who resides with them."

"Why are you telling us all this?" Sam asked impatiently

"I am telling you this because, we may have to work together to rid ourselves of these beings, because at one time these vampires did not only prey on humans, they also preyed on their own kind, I just wanted to warn you of what is going on."

"Is there anything else you can tell us and what do you expect us to do now?"

"I would just to keep the lines of communication open, and prepare you for what might be coming, Bella was once to become a part of our family and though she has changed her mind, we are still very fond of her and want the best for her, so we will do everything in our power to help keep her safe."

"Well, thank you for informing us, please let us know if you learn anything more."

"we will do that, my daughter Alice here, has the gift of seeing things to come, so I will have her keep an eye out and will also be communicating with my friend in volturri, he will let me know of their plans as they are made."

During this conversation between Carlyle and Sam, I kept my attention on Edward, who kept staring at Bella intently, with a cocky grin on his face, while his eyes were getting darker, now they seem almost black, I was hoping the fool did not try anything, I glanced sideways at Bella and noticed a grin on her face as she stared back at Edward, it was not a friendly grin, but one of disgust, though outwardly it did not seem that, but since I was so attuned to her every emotion, I knew, then the fool opened his mouth.

"Bella," he began, hand outstretched to her, "it's not too late, come back to me and we will protect you, these mutts cannot win against the ones that are coming, you once wanted to be one of us, come back and I will do it now, when you are one of us the other vampires will leave you alone, you wont be a threat to them anymore."

he began walking towards her and before I or my brothers could blink, Bella tightened her hold on my hand and the other hand went up towards Edward, a strike of light came out her fingers, lifting him up and threw him against a tree behind him and held him there, I felt the energy flowing from her to me, me to her, power flowed through us and in a voice that sounded as ancient as time to began to speak, while still holding him to that tree.

"you disgust me Cullen," she loosened him from the tree and knocked back against it, holding him there, "I would never become one of you, an affront to nature, a prey on the soul of every living thing to come in contact with, a plague on this earth, the only reason I ever thought of coming one of you, is because of the dazzle to had me under, try that now you slimy little sleaze, I would be more than happy to rip you limb from limb and burn your pieces while I dance and laugh with glee around your ashes, you call my mate, the love of my life and our brothers, our family a mutt again I will gladly to so and to hell with the treaty."

she pulled him from the tree with a flick of her hands and held him mid air, it became windy, as if a storm was coming, still she held him with the power that flowed between us, Sam was trying to get her to drop him, Embry and quill was enjoying the show, quietly encouraging her.

My mate was a sight to behold with the wind whipping through her hair and the sparkle of anger in her eyes, they even glowed, Sam had to start hollering to be heard.

"Bella you have to stop, put him down, Jake you can control her get her to stop, or she will destroy him, we need them if we are to find out more the others that is after her." she heard him though and in falsely sweet voice, she replied.

"Drop him? No problem Sam." then she slammed him to the ground, smiling sweetly at everyone, she came and stood in front of me, grabbing my arms she rapped them around her waist and held them there, I rest my chin on the top her head, I was proud of my woman, she showed him that she was not easily swayed anymore and that us together is a force to be reckoned with, hot damn, I love this woman and so very proud of her, I looked back at Embry and quill, they were standing very close to us, with a look that said, we are here my brother and sister, whatever happens today, we stand by you both, even Sam had a look that contradicted his fear of the treaty being broken, I know he silently applauded Bella's action, proving to him once and for all she stood with us, we are now her family.

Edward was once again standing by Alice with a look of utter shock and confusion on his face, Alice was throwing calculating looks at my Bella, which made give a warning growl at her, just when Sam was about to speak again, Carlyle spoke in surprise.

"This is not possible, though it would explain a lot!"

"What are you talking about, Carlyle?" Alice asked him

"what just happened here, reminds of another couple centuries ago and if what I am thinking is correct, we have standing before us is the reincarnation of the couple that destroyed the first vampire himself, Nosferatu, the creator, the father of all vampires, the reason those vampires I told you about went into hiding, if Bella and Jake is not the reincarnation of them, then their souls are the same and things will be a lot more complicated than I first thought."

Sam looked at him in confusion, "what do you mean more complicated?"

"I think the vampires that are coming out of hiding sensed this in Bella and to be able to stand up to the power Bella and Jake now yield, the powers these vampires process will be stronger than it was back then and not easily beat," he stopped and looked at us," amazing." he said quietly

Alice was still looking at Bella calculatingly, Edward was just looked mad as hell, my Bella was not phased, she just continued smiling sweetly at everyone.

"Sam, I would like to check into something and set up another meeting, if that's ok with you."

"That's fine, until then." we all turned to leave

"Bella?" we turned to see Alice coming towards us, but stopped a good distance away

"Yes Alice, is there something I could do for you?" Bella looked at her suspiciously

"I was wondering, if I could come and see you sometime, maybe even later on tonight." I looked over to where Edward was still standing, the doctor and his wife was already gone, he was staring at Bella and seem to be awaiting her answer

"Sure you can Alice." I was shocked at her answer, until I saw the look on her face, Alice started smiling from ear to ear, Edward had a suspicious grin on his face.

"That's great!" Alice said happily," we could meet back here later, I know you wont come to my house and I know were not welcome at yours, but I think I know of a place."

Bella listened quietly, and then turned to me, "you think you and the guys will be available to come with me?" It was then that I caught on to what she was doing.

"Of course we will be babe, where you go, I go remember." I replied smiling at the love of my life, Alice became flustered.

"but Bella, they don't need to be there, you know I wont do anything to hurt you, or let any harm come to you." one thing they don't realize about true mates, we could smell a lie a mile away and she was lying, hiding something, I knew Bella caught on to her, she looked straight into Alice's eyes.

"is that right," she said with venom, "is that why you tried to sneak into my house in the middle of the night, without knocking, just to be social." she stopped and looked over at Edward, then back at Alice, "so at this meeting later, you weren't planning on having your brother there or hiding somewhere to try and catch me unaware."

Alice did not come out and answer the question, but edged around it

"I would not let him hurt you Bella; we just wanted to make sure you make the right decision." Bella started to loose her patience.

"look Alice, I know you and yours think, I would be better off with you all, to even become one of you, but we all know you have ulterior motives, so cut the crap Alice, stop hiding behind the disguise of friendship, you never truly cared for me, just him and what he wanted," she pointed at Edward, "I think you both knew what Jake and I meant to each other, knew what it would mean for us to be together,

when your brother realized he could not read my mind, I think he researched it, then used his paranormal drug on me to keep me with you all, made me believe I loved him, I never liked the cold much, but here I was loving this cold dead thing, you kept me from the love of my life, my soul mate causing him pain, causing me pain, how is that the actions of a friend who says she cares about me,

if you were truly my friend you would have helped get to where I truly belonged, where I would truly be happy, with Jake," she stopped and shook her head sadly," I truly believed in our friendship Alice, but I should of realized what was really going on when without thought of the danger I would be in, you took me to that awful place to save your brother."

"That's not true," Alice replied almost sadly, which would have been believable, if not for the calculating look in her eyes, which was not lost on Bella, "I really do care about you Bella."

"look Alice, I am really not in the mood to listen to anymore of your lies, either you meet me with my mate and family or not all, if this meeting is to be so innocent I see no problem with them being there, right now, my mate and I would like to spend some time together." Bella did not wait for her to reply, she just took my hand and we walk off into the woods where I changed and she climbed on my back to make our way back to the rez, I won't be taking her to my house or Sam's.

I want us to go to our special ranch, where I can hold and soothe my mate, I am so proud of how strong she has become, for a minute there I thought she would have Alice against a tree like she did to Edward that was a wonderful sight, seeing Edward being put in his place by my Bella.

When we got to the edge of the woods near the beach I let Bella down and went behind a bush to phase and dress, I rushed over to and picked her up, we still have not said anything to each, I walked over to the tree close to our special branch and sat down, holding her in my lap, I ran my fingers through her hair to help calm her, I knew she needed time to calm down and was not ready to talk, so I just held her.

I turned her so I could look in her eyes,

"You ok babe?" I asked, holding her face in my hands, while using my thumb to caress her cheeks, she looked at me and smiled

"I am better than ok, I am great." she then got a serious expression on her face and looked intently in my eyes, "you have no idea how much I love you Jake, every part of me feels the love I have for you."

I smiled at her, "I do Bella, and I love you just as much, maybe more, the love you have for me shines from your eyes whenever you look at me, touch me or even say my name, I am in awe of it, it's only equal is the love I feel for you."

Her deep dark eyes stared unblinkingly into mine, and then she took my breath away by saying, quite simply, "thank you,"

"For what?" I asked her softly, this is second time she has said those words to me, she seemed to be having trouble in how to answer, her emotions seemed to have choked her, then she answered simply

"for the...comfort, I had been empty for a long time, that emptiness had come almost a part of me, I feel empty no more, since admitting my love for you I am filled with it and the love you feel for me." she touched her finger to my hair that fell below my ears."

Her words affected me deeply, I could not keep the smile from my face, I had this need to hear her laughter, so I said

"I have an insatiable need for comfort myself, lets see... it began when I was four, and this big brown eyed girl, who I thought to be my beat friend was taken away from me by her mom to live else where," I kissed her long and deep, "then she came back, flirting with me horrible on this very beach, plying me for information," her eyes widened in surprise, "oh and the times she came down to visit in between these two incidents, only to leave, taking a part of me with her," my voice going low and deep I captured her hand in mine again, for she had started to laugh, playfully slapping me on the shoulder.

"Comfort me Bella, my Bella." she was about to say something, but I zeroed in on her lips again, which I capture in a slow persuasive kiss, that effectively cut her off from whatever it was she was about to say.

We will have a lot to face in the near the near future, but for now, the only thing I want to concentrate on is the beautiful woman in my arms and on her lips.


	13. Chapter 13

**I own none of the characters, SM does,if i did bella would not of chosen the path of death:)**

**In my story bella and jake will make love,but it will not be descriptive or crude, in other words it will not be pornographic smut, i believe the emotions,feelings during the act is more important than the act itself,after all what is the sense of making love if the actions itself was more imporatnt than the emotions it brings you,you might as well be watching tv until is so imporatnt about where or how certain parts of the body is being used if you feel nothing from it. i believe we can write about our couple making love and describe it in way where it does not cheapen the love our couple have for each other,their not porn stars or just two people rutting,they will make love,their emotions will be powerful,their senses heightened.**

**Chloe i still hate you,have you dies yet?!!..lol...ok sorry,that came from left..lol**

**thanks everyone once again for sticking with me and my story,you are all wonderful and i know you believe in true love as i do**

**hugzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz and kisses to you all!!!!**

* * *

**JPOV**

The date was set for our mating ritual,which will be taking place on the next full moon,though it will start the day before,which is a week from now because of all the preparations involved,when we met with old quill earlier today and he was explaining to us about the ritual it self I was a little concerned about Bella's reaction,was she ready for this step,i know I was,i was ready from the first moment I saw her,but my girl never seizes to amaze me,she calmly explained to us that if she could even consider,at her age, to marry a vampire and even become one of them,or fooled into thinking that is what she wanted,then she certainly has no problems binding herself with someone she loves more than life,someone she knows she was bonded to centuries ago,this was just a renewing of our vows,i was so proud of how straight she sat, looking old quill and Sam straight in the eyes when she said this,god..I love that woman.

We also found out what the glowing of our tattoos meant,it will glow at points of high emotions,at least that is what old quill found out in one of the oldest manuscript in our Indian archives,in an area that was specifically set up to document the history of the great wolf and his mate,when our band glowed gold it meant love and the passion we were feeling for each other,green means the couple feels threatened and is a warning to whoever is bringing that threat to cease and desist,red will mean,it's too late,our power will be heightened and at full force,death has come to the enemy of the great wolf ,his mate and their people.

After the meeting with old quill and Sam,Bella decided to go to my house and prepare dinner,while I went and ran with my brothers for a while,since I really have not spent too much time with them since Bella came back to me,while running close to Bella's house I got a glimpse of a pale figure moving very quickly away from it,Edward Cullen,i didn't go after him,but I decided then and there I would be patrolling tonight after Charlie went home,he will be joining us for dinner tonight,who knows what they could be planning,they might decide to use him to get Bella back,which I will never allow to happen.

Why are they so persistent,so desperate to get her back in their folds,after what happened earlier,you would think they have learnt to leave her alone,but no,damn leeches is really pushing it,well, I will be around later to give them a friendly greeting if they decide to give her house another visit.

I cant help but wonder if they truly know the extent of the power Bella and I could wield together,something we don't even know and in taking Bella away from me will put an end to whatever it is they seem to know ,well,whatever it is,they will not take my Bella away from me,not now,not ever

I started to make my way home,needing to see her,hold her in my arms,after all that has happened so far,i still cant believe she is here with me,she chose me,but I guess this is how it was meant,we had to go through what we did to end up where we are now,walking into my home and seeing my Bella,i felt a familiar peace surround me,she must of felt my agitation and with the connection we now share sent a feeling of calm over me,i knew I was right when she looked up from her task of setting the table and smiled at me,i smiled back walking over to her and engulfing her in my arms,she returned my hug,laying her head my chest.

"hey babe,how was your run with your brothers?"

"it was great,but quiet,i think they were giving me space with my thoughts,even Paul was silent." she chuckled at that.

"anything happened while you were out there? I felt how tense you were when you walked in."

"i ran by your house to make sure everything was ok there,just as I got there,Eddie boy was just leaving." she didn't say anything to this, we just held and rocked from side to side for a few minutes

"you know what," she said looking up at me," let's just forget about the Cullens and everything for now,let's just enjoy a quiet family dinner with our dads."

"i agree bells,it has been awhile since we shared a family meal."

I reached down and held her chin in my hands and softly kissed her lips,a powerful feeling hit me when my lips touched her,the pulse at her neck beckoned me,i felt the need to bite,to mark,to claim her as mine for the world to see,i fought off the feeling,this must have something to do with the coming full moon,i raised up still holding her chin in my hands,and looked in her eyes,i noticed she was looking at the pulse point on my neck,i knew then that she had a same feeling as I ,she wanted to mark and claim me as I did her,i saw her visible shake off the feeling and swung her eyes to mine,with a look of confusion.

"i know babe,i felt it too,lets just not worry about it now." I squeezed her to me,before releasing her

"ok Jake,dinner is ready anyway,could you go tell our dads?"

"sure thing bells,what are we having?"just noticing the wonderful smells coming from the kitchen

"spaghetti and meat balls,french rolls and a garden salad,i hope you'll like it,i never made spaghetti for you before."

"i love anything you make babe" I said playfully slapping her behind as I walked towards the den to get our dads, I was not surprised to find them watching a football game while betting on what they think would happen next,those two are so competitive,they would bet on anything.

"Hey dad,hey charlie,dinner is ready."i told them,shaking my head at their antics

"good I'm starved,"charlie replied,while getting up,"how's it going son?"

"so far,so good." we got to the kitchen eating area just as Bella was putting the salad on the table

"this looks good Bella." my dad told her as he rolled to a place at the table,charlie took a seat next to him,which left me to sit between Bella and him,after saying grace,we began to eat.

"mmm..this is really good bells." I smiled and winked at her,how did I get so lucky,she is beautiful,sexy and can cook,that does not mean I will allow her to do all the cooking,i can make breakfast foods,maybe i'll have her teach me how to cook other things,when everything has settled down.

"thanks Jake."she replied blushing,"I'm glad you like it

"so,has there been any more trouble from the cullens?" charlie asked,looking between Bella and I

"yeah,but nothing we couldn't handle." I replied,glancing at Bella,hoping she did not bring up what happened earlier,i didn't know how charlie would react,he might decide to go confront the cullens and that could end badly,he turned and looked me dead in the eye.

"i trust you Jake,you're like a son to me and I know how much you and Bella love each other so I know you wont allow anything to happen to her,i know you and the guys will protect her with your lives,don't let me regret that trust.

"yes sir."if he saw his daughter earlier,and the way she threw Edward around,he would know he had nothing to worry about,i feel a sense of pride when I think about it,i smiled to myself,she is quite a woman.

The rest of the meal we talked about everyday mundane things and it felt nice to pretend,at least for a little while,that everything was normal,that vampires and werewolves were things of myths and legend,but to be honest, I was honored to be chosen as one of the protectors of my people and man/woman kind in general,to have the woman of my dreams,my love,my mate by my side,fighting the good fight with me ,makes everything I went through and will go through,worth while,i could die right now a happy man.

"that was great Bella,thank you,I'm thinking we should keep you here permanently".my dad said to her smiling mischievously.

"i don't think so old man,i just got her back and I'm not about to give her up anytime soon." charlie said as he winked at Bella, if I had my way she would be moving in with me,but that will come soon enough,be prepared charlie,your little girl is now my woman,she will one day be my wife and the mother of my children,of course I didn't say any of this out loud, yeah werewolves are hard to kill,but I doubt we could heal so easily from a bullet to the head.

Just as Bella and I were finishing the dishes,charlie came in to tell us he had to check on something at the station before going home,so he had to get going,i wish he would stay,but charlie is stubborn,i was not too worried though,Embry will be tailing him as soon as he leaves here and I will be patrolling around his house later tonight,i am almost certain one of the Cullens will be making an appearance at his house sometime tonight.

Thinking about them,my body became tense,i knew sometime soon,things will be getting more complicated before it got better,i picked my Bella up into my arms,i needed her,needed to touch her,to get as close to her as possible,i walked with her in my arms to my room and set her down to stand on her feet.

"whatever you're worrying about stop it," she said sternly,"we cant worry about what might be,we can only do what we can to prevent certain things from happening if we can,or stop it when it does,right now I just want to be bells and Jake like we use to,even if it's only for five minutes."

"yeah,you're right bells." god I love this woman so much!!

still needing to touch,i gentle took both her wrist in my hands and bent down to kiss her,but it was not enough,not even close,so I brought my hands up and cupped the back of her head and pulled her closer as I deepened the kiss,slowly I traced the top of her teeth with my tongue,loving the soft mewling sounds coming from the back of her throat,i couldn't believe how hot her skin was..wait..hot? I'll have to think about that later,her chest was pressed into mine and the warmth from them was driving me crazy,i allowed my hands to roam freely from her neck down her back to her waist and back again,over and over,i groaned loudly when I felt her hands begin to roam all over me,from my chest to my stomach and around to the lower part of my back,we were drowning in each other,the only sound I heard was the pounding of our hearts,my only reality was Bella,her scent surrounded and intoxicated me,our breathing became labored,we needed to slow down,needed to breath,i grazed my lips along her jaw line down her neck then back up to her ear for a quick nibble,if I feasted on her lips one more minute all my control would be lost,my Bella would be going through the mating ritual sooner than planned, i knew we had to stop now, when I made love to Bella I want it to be special for the both of us, to slowly learn every nook and cranny as I made love to her and re-claim her as mine for all eternity, i have wanted this girl forever and I still cant believe I get to hold and kiss her like this whenever I wanted,i also cant believe I am going to stop this,but I have to....yeah,just call me saint Jacob,she tastes so good I could feast on her lips alone and never go hungry, I took her hands in mine to stop them roaming ,she looked up at me with eyes filled with desire and confusion.

"why did you stop?" she sounded really disappointed,but I know we were both just caught up into the heat of the moment,i did not want her to have to regret anything we did together..ever.

"bells,i want our first time to be special for you,starting with a scented bath, with candle light and flowers, we'll even have a romantic meal,then I want to make slow,sweet love to you,not a quickie,you're too special to me for that and with my dad in the next room,i wont be able to relax and do that."

her face became beet red when I mentioned my dad,i guess she forgot about him,so did I,to be honest

"yeah you're right Jake,"she said with a grin,"i cant believe I forgot about your dad being practically in the next room, how did you get so responsible?"

If she only knew just how close I came to forgetting everything and everyone around us and just laying her on that bed bed before devouring her,I smiled to myself,the way she responded to me a few minutes ago I could tell my Bella is one passionate woman,to break the tension,i grabbed her up and threw her over my shoulder,to get away from the temptation of my bed.

"let's go watch some tv,till it's time for me to go." when we got to the den,billy was just on his way to bed,talk about good timing.

"ok kids,gotta go get my beauty sleep,you be good."he was looking right at me,i wondered if he heard anything,did he know how close we came to taking our relationship to the next level, well if he wont say anything,i sure wont..

"goodnight billy,pleasant dreams."Bella said,smiling at him

"you need any help dad?"

"not tonight son." he said as he wheeled towards his bedroom,waving, as soon as we heard his door open then close,we stretched out on the sofa with her back against my chest,we found a rerun of Independence day to watch,by the time this goes off charlie should be back at home and I can leave.

though I tried to pay attention to the movie,My mind kept going back to our moment in the bedroom,my mate was so responsive to my touch,my wolf girl got some tigress in her.

Bella was half asleep by the time the movie went off and I needed to leave for patrol soon.

"bells?," she turned towards me and stretched ,looking so adorable half sleep,like a kitten

"i know you gotta go," she said almost pouting,i planted a quick kiss on her lips

"yeah I do babe,i am sure Paul is waiting on me,since we are doping patrols together,you want me to carry you to bed," I wiggled my eyebrows at her playfully,she laughed and lightly slapped my arm,i planted another quick kiss on her lips as I got up to leave

"Jake?"she said quietly just I reached the door to go outside

"yeah babe?" I looked over at her,i could see the worry in her eyes

"please be careful,ok? I quickly walked back over to her and hugged her tightly to me

"don't worry bells,nothing will keep me from coming back to you,remember,not even death could have kept us apart.,Just get some rest honey,I'll be back before you wake up."

"ok,if you see Edward and have to ,don't hurt him too bad..leave some for me." I felt her smile against my chest,i was worried there for a minute,i thought she had started to care for that leech again.

"i sure will bells," giving one last squeeze,i left to meet up with Paul in forks by Bella's house,once outside,i mad sure the front door was locked before running into the forest,taking my shorts off,tying it to my ankles,i let the change overcome me and took off running to meet up with Paul.

I felt him in my mind as soon as I reached my destination.

_Hey Jake,how is Bella?never-mind I see you had a few fun minutes_

_not talking about that with you Paul!_

_Hey,i didn't mean anything by it man,i am glad to see you two being able to spend some time together._

_Yeah, I know, thanks man,She is doing as well as can be expected,she is worried._

_We are all a little worried..well..alot a worried,but we have her back,no matter what,we are family_

_hey stop getting all mushy on me,you getting soft Paul?_ I bumped his shoulder playfully

_hell no!!...well...just don't let it get around,it might ruin my rep_

_no worries bro, I do appreciate it though_

_yeah,yeah, whatever,don't we have patrolling to do?you know,hunt for vampires_

_ok,ok I will take left ,you go right and meet back here in twenty minutes,if neither one of us show up in that time,we will know something is wrong._

_Yeah,that or listen for you screaming like a girl!! _he said as he took off running

_yeah,you better run_

The first hour of our patrol went off without incident,i had decided to take a spot in the back of charlies house and Paul took the front by the edge of the woods,to rest for few before doing another sweep of the area,i was not there for more than ten minutes,when I smelt them before I saw them,i knew it was not Edward so I decided to just watch and see what they were up to,it was Alice and Jasper,as soon as they came into view, they stopped walking and looked around.

"we know you're there,so why not just come out." Alice said looking around

I went behind a bush,phased and dressed before slowly making my way over to them.

"is there a reason why you're here this time of night?" I asked them,wondering what the heck they were up to now. I felt Paul come up and stand by me,waiting for their answer,i knew I would not be getting it from jasper,he rarely spoke,unless Alice was being threatened.

"since Bella wont let me see her at my house or hers,i thought she would be ok with meeting me at a public place,i was just going to leave her a note saying so." I looked at her and shook my head,what makes them think they would be less dangerous in a public place,as fast as they move I doubt anyone would see them if they decided to kidnap her or something.

"i don't understand why you all wont just leave her alone,she has asked you to over and over,but still you insist on seeing her." I said,feeling very fed up with these vampires

"she does not belong with you dog,"she said angrily," she loved my brother,she would not just turn against us like that unless you and your people have done something to her, I cant even see her when she is with you." I was stumped, why do they keep harping on the same old thing,"i don't think she realizes just how dangerous you can be." she continued,"she should be with us!

"were you not there earlier,did you not see her whipping your brothers behind?" I stopped and looked at them both for a minute," why don't you tell us what is really going on,why is your family so desperate to get her back?"

"i don't know what you're talking about,we just want to make sure she knows what she is doing,that it was really her choice to leave us." she was hiding something, she could not even look me in the eyes,that was not like Alice at all,she was never afraid of looking me in the eye and tell me exactly what she thought of me.

"I think you're hiding something,but you don't have to tell us,we will find out soon enough and whatever it is,it has you all scared and desperate." when I said that,she quickly looked up at me as if I struck a nerve,if these people had nerves.

Paul did not speak this whole time,he just stared at jasper,while jasper stared back at him,as they quietly growled at each other,i was just about to say something else when I smelt him,Paul and I looked up and over to the woods across from Charlie's house at the same time and there he was coming towards us,Edward Cullen,again, what is wrong with this vampire? I have a feeling whatever it is that has them coming back insisting on seeing Bella,despite her wishes is big and has something to do with these ancient vampires Carlyle told us about and one or all of the Cullens is somehow involved in it,it has to be for them to risk whatever life force they have and their limbs,which I am ready to rid them of,trying to see her.

He stopped about a foot from us and looked at me in surprise as if what I was thinking was too close to the mark of the reason they want Bella with them,interesting..very interesting.

He then got this evil determined look on his face,i looked from him to Alice and jasper,realizing it was now three against two,when I heard another sound in the area where Edward just came from,i looked over and saw Jared and Embry standing there with their arms crossed watching us,they nodded at me when I saw them and grinned,i looked at Paul.

"I sent out a howl when I smelt them before phasing." I must have been so concentrated on Alice and Jasper that I did not even hear it,i don't know what got into me,but I decided to mess with Edward,i looked right at him and thought about the intense moment Bella and I shared earlier, how she felt in my arms,her intoxicating smell,how she clung to me and the movement of her hands exploring me.

A screeching sound came from him,that seem to vibrate his whole body and he came charging at me,at the corner of my eye I noticed Embry and Jared rush over to stand with Paul in front of Alice and jasper

I started to go towards Edward to meet him halfway,when a bright light surrounded me,it stopped me in my tracks,sounds of shock came from everyone there, then a mind combined with mine,the light faded just as suddenly as it came,that's when Edward jumped at me,usually I would jump to meet him mid air,but instead I raised my arms up towards him and he was stopped midair....what the....?...am I doing this? I dropped my arms in surprise and he was dropped to the ground,he got back up to charge at me again,this time I consciously raised one hand at him and balled my fist as if I was holding a ball and threw it out,he was stopped midair again,when I threw my hands out as if throwing that ball,he went flying and banged up against a tree,falling with a loud bang to the forest floor,i thought he would come at me again,but instead he growled in frustration.

"this is not over dog." he said angrily,then took off in the woods,i turned just in time to see Alice and Jasper run off ,my brothers were standing in the same spot,they looked shocked before they all broke out into grins.

Paul gave a loud whistle,"damn man,that was sweet!" he said in awe,Jared and Embry just kept staring at me,i wanted to go and check on Bella,but decided to send Embry and Jared to tell Sam about what just happened and check on her for me,i wasn't going anywhere right now just in case these ignorant vampires decided to come back,thinking we had left,Paul decided to go further into the woods to make sure they left, I went behind a bush and phased,once back in my wolf form I planted myself right under Bella's window,it was very dark in that spot and if anyone saw me they would probably think I was just a regular dog, ok..an overly large dog,i really didn't care,my first priority now is charlie,who was still in the house fast asleep.

I laid my head on my paws and closed my eyes,thinking of what just happened,feeling a little drained,wishing I could be with Bella right now instead of here,i was concentrating so hard that at first I did not realize what I was seeing, I opened my eyes in shock...did I just.....? I decided to close my eyes and try again,i concentrated on Bella and there it was again,somehow my mind had connected with hers, my senses became alert to everything she was seeing and hearing,everything she herself was doing,i watched her get up from the sofa,she must have fell back to sleep there after I left,i watched as she went into my room and collected some items and made her way to the bathroom,closing the door behind her,but I was could still see her, she turned on the shower and adjusting the water temp to suit her,she was about to undress,when I broke the connection quickly,this was amazing,how is it possible,my curiosity got the better of me,i concentrated until I got the connection again,she was now in the shower with curtain closed, I could see the silhouette of her body as she washed away the days grime,i looked away when she reached down to turn off and left the shower to dry off and dress,when my gaze drifted back to her she was dressed in one of my large shirts , my mind followed her back to my small bedroom and climb into my queen size bed,laying on her side pulling the cover over herself,she closed her eyes,i watched for a few more minutes amazed that I was able to connect with her to such an extent, this is something I will definitely have to talk to Sam and old quill about.

I was just about to break off the connection,when she suddenly sat up and I could swear she was looking right me.

_Jake,is that you?_ I was so caught by surprise,hearing her like that in my mind,that I did not reply,my breath caught in my throat,before snapping out of it.

_Bella?...yeah it's me! _I answered her,before anything else could be said or done,the connection was lost and someone was trying to get my attention,calling my name,loudly,it was Paul,i quickly changed back and dressed right there,not caring,thinking something must be wrong

"what happened Paul,did the Cullens do something!!?"

"no Jake,it's just that for about twenty minutes I lost connection with you,i thought you were hurt or even dead."

"what do you mean you lost connection with me?"

"I mean your mind just closed off to me,one minute I could sense you,then suddenly your were gone."

I wonder if that has anything to do with Bella,could she be some kind of a shield,could her mind shield still be active in some way? maybe when our minds are connected in the way it was we are able to block our minds from others seeing what we don't want them to,be it unconsciously?i know I will have to inform Sam and old quill of this,whatever it is,right now I needed to get back to Bella,who knows how she is reacting to this new development,she is probably in shock and confused right now,so I need to be there with her.

"come on Paul I need to see Bella..right now." I did not check to see if he followed me,i knew he would,i did not even stop to change,i just ran with a speed I never thought I could accomplish in my human form,this wolf just needed to hold his mate, as I ran I felt another hand grab and held onto mine,i looked to my side and almost stopped,there in shadow form was a woman,not just any woman,but my mate running with me....._Bella?_


	14. Authors Note

I am sorry to say I do not think I will be continuing any of my stories, thanks to freedomwriter and her friends. I am tired of being harassed by them because I did not

Like certain things her story. It caused me to act very childish and do things I wish I had not, but it is done. So what if I do not enjoy reading about Jacob having sex with one girl while Bella looks on. Should I be harassed for it? They have told some of my readers not to read my stories. I fired back. Maybe in a wrong way.

You know what it does not matter, I am out.

All I know is I did not start this war I seem to be having her, but I can end it. I refuse to keep playing this childish game.

Thanks to all my faithful readers who stuck by me

Love and hugsss to you all


	15. Chapter 14

_I own none of the characters mentioned here. They belong to Stephanie Meyer. You know, I don't mind getting criticism, because that's how I learn. It does not even bother me to be reported for breaking the rules. I am not better than anyone else; I have to adhere to the rules and guidelines of this site like everyone else. It tells me I need to correct certain things. Insults, well, they cant hurt me either, they are just words, I know anger can make people say and do things they don't usually do. I have found myself in that situation at times. I have been accused of stealing Chloe. Well is there only one Chloe in the world. We all have borrowed the characters of twilight. Anyway, I know this chapter is not very good, but I am just trying to get back into the feel of this story. Thanks to everyone who have stuck by me, who have read, alerted fav and reviewed. It means a lot to me. big hugzzzzzzzz and kisses to you all._

_

* * *

_

Our Fight To Love

Chapter 14

(Jacob's POV)

I could not believe what I was seeing, my Bella, or the spirit of my Bella was running with me. How could that be? As I stood there staring at my beautiful mate, she smiled lovingly at me then disappeared. When I turned to hurry and make my way back home to her, I found I was already in the woods at the back of my home.

As I stepped into my home, the absence of her heartbeat tells me she was not here, but there was a strange smell that I could not recognize. It smelt like wolf but not quite. The smell was sweeter and working havoc on my senses. The thought ran through my mind instantly was.

_Bella, my mate, mine, mine, mine…_

The wolf in me was insistent that the smell belonged to our mate and we needed to find her. I raced out the front door and ran right into Sam. Before he could say anything to me, I spoke.

"I can't stop and talk now Sam, Bella is not here and I have to find her."

I know I sounded panicked, but I did not care and I tried to walk around him. He grabbed me by the arm before I could move. I sent him a look that says, let go or die. Getting ready to forcible pull my arm from his hands, what he said stopped me.

"This is about Bella, Jacob." He said too calmly

"What about her? Did something happen to her?"

In my mind, I was praying. Please god; don't take her away from, now that I finally have her

"She is okay Jake, but something did happen."

"Just tell me Sam and stop beating around the bush."

"Bella has phased." He looked at me meaningfully when he said that

"So she is now a full shapeshifter? Where is she? I must go to her." my Bella must be so scared and confused.

"We will, but first I need to prepare you." Now he spoke with awe in his voice.

"Prepare me for what? Did something happen to her during her change?"

"You know what. This is something you will have to see for yourself, lets phase and go."

As we walked to the edge of the woods to phase, I could not help but worry. What is he talking about? What is it I have to see to believe? Did something happen to my mate during to change? All these questions just keep running through my mind.

Before we changed I stopped him, there was something I needed to know.

"Sam, I thought you said we would have to go through the mating ritual before we would know whether she would phase or not."

"That's what I thought to, but I think something happened tonight to bring about the change. You two are so strongly connected; it is almost like you did go through the ritual. When I was in wolf form with her, I could actually see the connection she has with you and it was very powerful."

I did not reply to that, but I felt good to know the connection she has with me is so strong.

We then phased and I ran behind Sam as he led me to my Bella.

We came upon a clearing that we usually used for practicing our fighting skills and how to work as one group. I did not see her at first.

_Where is she Sam?_

_She is over there, big that big oak tree._

She must have heard us, because as soon as Sam finished talking she stood up and what I saw was the most beautiful red wolf I have ever seen in my life. In fact, I never seen a red wolf. Her fur looked soft, silky and longer than what you would see on a normal werewolf.

Her chocolate brown of her eyes was deep and mesmerizing, which is now locked on my eyes. What happened next had me staring in awe at the love of my life. Something large and beautiful was spread out from her sides. I did not know what it was at first.

I walked over to her to get a better look. Oh my. Their wings. My Bella is a red wolf with wings. How is that possible? I walked even closer to her, our nose almost touching.

_Bells, are you okay?_

_Yeah I'm okay, I guess. But even as a wolf, I am freak!_

_What are you talking about babe?_

_Don't act like you don't notice it Jake. I have wings. How could you miss that?_

_You're not a freak. You're beautiful. This just proves just how special and unique you are. I am surprised you're not freaking out bells. I am so proud of you._

_Don't talk too soon Jake. I had my freak out already on Sam_

I had totally forgotten about Sam. At the mention of his name, we both turned towards him, as he spoke to us.

_I'll give you two some privacy. I need to bring this up to the elders. I'll see you both at my house later tonight._

With that he left and I turned back to look at my mate. I heard her sigh and lay down with her head resting on one leg. Her wings were folded into her side. I could not even tell she had wings when they are laying flat against her side. It blended seamlessly with the rest of her.

I walked over and lay by her, and licked her lips before laying my head on top of hers.

_You know Jake, not only am I going to have to learn about being a wolf and walking on four feet, but I am also going to have to learn how to use these wings. Damn, whoever heard of a wolf with wings?_

_Bells, we always knew that you would be special, different when you phased. This just shows us how special you really are._

_So you don't think I look like a freak?_

_Of course not babe. I think you look amazing and very sexy._

_You have a thing for winged wolves do you? _ She asked saucily

I stood up and walked around to lay down right in front of her.

_No bells, I have a thing for you. I love you babe._

_I love you too Jake, more than you know._

That's when I noticed something on her chest close to her neck. It was a smooth area that had what looked like a shadowed tattoo of a wolf in my coloring, russet brown.

_Bella, did you know you have a tattoo of a wolf on your chest?_

_Yeah, Sam told me about. He said it looked like you in wolf form._

She stopped talking suddenly and stared at my chest.

_How long have you had your tattoo Jake? I don't remember ever seeing it before._

_I don't have a tattoo bells._

_Yes, you do and it looks like a red wolf._

We both stared at each other. Looking from each others eyes back to our chest and our tattoos.

_I guess it seems we are imprinted on each other. _

When I said that she became still. As if, she was wondering how to tell me something.

_I imprinted on you Jake, when you walked up with Sam. I had imprinted on you. Well imprinted on you again, now in wolf form._

_I know bells, I felt it. I did not say anything because you didn't, anyway I re- imprinted on you too._

_So that's why it felt so strong._

_Yeah bells, remember what Sam said. We imprinted as humans. We just strengthened it by imprinting as wolves._

I walked back over to her and lay beside her. it was quiet for a while. We each in our own thoughts. I felt like the luckiest wolf in the world, to not only have Bella, my mate the love of my life, with me as a human, but I also get to share my life as a wolf with her too.

God she is so beautiful. I cannot wait to show off my Bella as a wolf with my brothers.

_Bella you remember when I had to leave earlier?_

_Yeah Jake._

_Well on my way back something strange happened._

She raised her head up and turned to look at me.

_I think I know what you're talking about Jake._

_You do?_

_Yeah I do. When you left I tried to relax and get some sleep, though I was very worried about you. I must have fallen asleep because suddenly I felt as though I was with you while you were by my house, fighting with Edward Cullen, as though I was sharing my strength with you._

_It did feel as though you were there with me, bells. Tell me the rest._

_I don't really remember it all, but I do remember feeling you on your way back. You were so worried and pumiced, I knew I had to sooth and the next thing I knew I was out of my body holding your hands and running with you. When you stopped and looked at me. I felt my spirit rush back to my body, but instead of being in bed in human form, I was standing outside as a wolf._

_Dang babe, I'm sorry I was not here for you. What happened after that? what did you do?_

_I did what any sane woman who wakes to find that she has turned into a wolf with wings do._

_And what is that?_

_I tried to scream, but it just came out as howl, then I started running, I had no idea where I was running to I just ran and panicking, until I heard a voice in my head telling me to calm and that it would be ok. I felt compelled to listen, when I did calm down I realized it was Sam. He found and calmed me down, after he spoke to me for a while, he went to find you._

_I'm so sorry bells. I should have been the one to be here for you. I feel as though I have failed you._

_You stop that right now, Jacob black. You have always been here for me. the only reason you weren't here tonight is because you were out there protecting me and my dad. You have never failed me Jacob._

The last part she said softly as she nuzzled me, then we started licking each other, I guess you could call it the wolves' version of French kissing. We laid back down with my head back on top hers. Just breathing each other in, enjoying the peace and quiet of being together in our wolf form.

I don't know how long we lay there together, but I knew we needed to phase back, go home and get some rest before we had to meet with Sam and who knows who else later today.

_Bells, why don't we go home and rest for a bit. Can you phase back or do you need some help with it._

_Sam was telling me when I needed to phase back all I had to do was picture myself as a human._

_Okay. You ready to go?_

_Yeah, I am. I need to get some rest as a human girl._

We got up together and began running through the woods towards my home. She was so beautiful and graceful, running in her wolf form. This is something I have always wanted to share with her. the feeling of running wild and free in the arms of mother nature.

When we got to the edge of the woods by my house, we heard a commotion. Sam was asking someone what they were doing there and something about treaty. It was coming from the back of my house.

I told Bella I would run into the house to get her something to wear, before phasing back and dressing. I ran into my house and got her a t-shirt and a pair of sweat pants. When I came back outside, she had already phased back to human and was hiding behind a tree.

I averted my gaze and took the clothes over to her. then walked back and sat on the steps in front of my house. A few minutes later she came walking out. I went and met her halfway and hugged her to me. the commotion was still going on the back.

I grabbed her hand. "let's go see what's going on."

We walked to the back of the house and what we saw stopped us in our tracks. Sam, Embry, Quill and Paul surrounded a female vampire, but not just any female vampire. It was a Cullen. What the heck is she doing here? Didn't anyone tell her they are not welcome here?

"What are you doing here Rosalie?" Bella asked, as if she was reading my thoughts.

"First I would like to say, I am very proud that you have decided to take the path of life instead of death, Bella. Then again, you were always meant to be with this wolf, Jacob, Alice and Edward knew it too, but for their own selfish reasons, they were willing to rip you from the life you were always meant to have."

"Is that all you came to tell her, or was there something else?" I asked her. because of what she just said to my Bella, I felt as though I could almost like this vampire.

"I also came to warn her."

"Warn me about what?" I felt the confusion and weariness coming off Bella as she asked that question

"Warn you about Edward and Alice. They have not given up on trying to get you into our folds. I think they're even planning on using Victoria in their schemes."

I was confused. "Why would you warn us, going behind the backs of your own family?"

"Bella knows I was always against her becoming one of us. I am here to offer the help of I and my mate, Emmet."

We all stared at her. I wondered how seriously we could take her. would she really go against her family to help us?

A sound and a smell that was coming from the woods behind Rosalie made us tense and growls came from us all, even Bella. We did not move, we watched and waited to see who would appear.

There stepping out of the woods was another vampire another Cullen.

* * *

_Please excuse any mistakes, I promise the next chapter will be better. Which I am working on now._

_hugzzzzzzz_


	16. Chapter 15

Hello everyone, I'm sorry this is just an A/N, I just wanted to let you all know about a site, which I will be posting my stories on. Updates will be faster there for my stories. They also have many other stories you may enjoy, so please follow me there and show your support for the wolves, for Jacob.

The site is called **The wolfpack adventures**

**(****http) :/ thewolfpackadventures (dot)ning**** (dot) com /groups**

**I HOPE TO SEE YOU ALL THERE**

**HUGZZZZZZZZZZZZ**


End file.
